One Long Summer
by ytilaturb
Summary: It's been a year of change and disappointment. Can one summer change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was bored and I got this random idea floating around in my head and I needed to get it out. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up so don't expect it soon. Sometimes I get random ideas in my head and I just start typing it out.**

* * *

He walked into the liquor store, hoodie with his leather jacket and all with the hood up to hide his face. Ripped jeans and an old pair of black converse. He walked through the store and too the alcohol section. He peered through the frosted glass and spotted the bottle that worked for him. He casually looked around and saw that the store was pretty crowded and he opened the freezer door. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it on the inside pocket of his jacket. He then started walking around the store making it look like he was trying to find something and he headed for the door. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, which were covered by his black aviator glasses and he walked out.

Hew walked to a black car that was parked in the front of the store. He got in and they sped away laughing and cheering.

"Man, I can't believe you got away with it." The driver said.

"Believe it." He said.

**XxX**

They were all sitting on a patch of grass in a random secluded part of town. The bottle was completely empty. They were drunk and high. And all of it made him feel completely numb. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the pain of loosing the one girl he loved and not being able to tell her, he couldn't feel the pain of a second divorce, nothing.

Suddenly, they all saw blue and red flashing lights. The four teens rushed to get up and he grabbed the empty bottle and chucked it into the air. He saw the lights getting closer and he looked at his friends.

"Go." He said.

"Dude, are you crazy?"

"Just go."

With that he took off running and he heard his friends speed away in the car.

He ran as fast as his Chuck Taylor's would take him. And they took him through two alley's and over four fences. And when he hopped the last fence, he bumped into a broad chest.

"Nice to see you again, Derek." The cop said.

Derek sighed and took his sun glasses off.

**XxX**

He was sitting on the couch half listening to his dad rant about what he did. That was how it was now, Derek would get into trouble, George would rant, he would get grounded again and he would sneak out the next night.

"I don't think I can take this anymore Derek." George said to him.

Derek said nothing.

"Look, I know you're upset about Nora and I splitting up but it was last year. And I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

"Yeah, right." Derek snorted.

"Go to your room." George told him.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked up to his room. He walked past the door that was right next to his and he peaked in. It was completely empty. His heart stung. He was so used to seeing her study in that room all the time. And he was used to her screaming his name when she was pissed at him.

Casey.

He missed her so much and he hated himself for being so mean to her and not being nice. Maybe if he was nice to her she would have fallen for him like he fell for her.

He sighed and walked to his room where he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XxX**

He was woken up by sun shining in on his entire room. He groaned and sat up.

"Get up." George demanded.

He groaned and laid back down in his bed. He then felt tugging at his blanket and felt cool air on his jean clad body.

"Fuck!" Derek said aggravated.

"Watch your mouth." George said. "And get up, you're flight is leaving in an hour."

"Flight to where?"

"I talked to Nora."

"You two are supposed to be divorced." Derek mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, I talked to Nora this morning."

"_I can't take it anymore Nora. I would send him to stay with Abby but she's still in Spain." George said over the phone. "I can't handle him anymore."_

"_It's gotten worse?" Nora asked._

"_Yes." He confirmed. "Last night he was brought home by the cops, drunk, and quite possible high."_

"_well, I know that maybe our relationship isn't what is used to be, but you the know the kids are always welcome to come down here to visit."_

"_That's actually why I was calling." George said to her, "I was wondering if you would take Derek for the summer, clean him up a bit."_

_There was a pause and then a sigh._

"_Is it really that bad?" She asked._

"_Marti is afraid of him, Edwin ignores him and he fights with me." He sighed, "I need help Nora and I don't have anyone else to turn to."_

"_Send him up here."_

"You're sending me to New York?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Pack now because you'll be spending the summer with Nora and the girls."

**XxX**

He was sitting on the plane, keeping to himself, pissed at himself and his dad for making him do this, and also nervous. He hadn't seen any of the McDonald's in over a year, since the end of Junior year. He wasn't sure how she would look at him or what she would think of him since he got into this mess of drugs, alcohol and stealing. Probably not good.

And finally, after what seemed like days, the flight ended. He got off and went to get his bags. He hadn't seen any sign of Nora so he sat down on a chair to wait. He took out his iPod and turned it on. After two songs, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Nora. He took out his head phones and stood up.

It was awkward but she gave him a tight hug.

"Derek, hey."

"Hey."

"Well, come on."

Derek nodded and grabbed his bags and followed Nora out of the airport.

"Lizzie is excited that you're coming for the summer." Nora said, "I haven't been able to talk to Casey about it, she's in her own world these days." Derek nodded, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Yeah," Derek said to himself.

**XxX**

The ride was silent. But it was a comfortable one. Never in his life did he have a ride like that.

They pulled up to a really nice apartment building. He hadn't see a nicer one before in his life.

"You'll like it up there. We're all the way at the top." Nora said. "And I haven't been able to, but I have a room set aside for you. It's a little messy so you and Lizzie or Casey can clean it up a bit."

Derek simply nodded.

"Look," she continued, "I know you must be very angry right now, but your father is only doing what he feels is best. He doesn't want you to hate him for this because he loves you." Derek said nothing. "Derek, I want you to know that _I'm _not mad at you, I'm not. I'm disappointed that you would get yourself into this mess."

"Nora, I appreciate the concern but I don't really care. I don't. So can we just get up to your place because the sooner we get in there, the sooner I can leave."

And Derek got out of the car, slamming the door shut. Nora sighed and got out as well.

This is gonna be one long summer.

* * *

**So, I know it's not much but this is all I got. These things don't happen over night. So enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, this chapter wrote itself. I don't know what happened. Enjoy though!**

* * *

Derek stayed in his new room when he got there. He was hoping he could hide out there and maybe no one would notice. But when he went out to go to the bathroom, Lizzie spotted him and ran over to him giving him a tight hug. And after about an hour of talking, Derek politely said that he was tired from the long flight and he went back to his room.

When he plopped down on his bed, he heard the front door open and shut.

"Casey! You're back early!" He heard Lizzie shout.

"Yeah, I told you I would try to."

That voice made his heart skip a beat. Derek leaned against his door, listening to the conversation between the two girls, working up the guts to walk out there and see her but he couldn't.

"Derek's here. He's in his room, I think you should go say hi to him."

"Uh, you know what Liz? I'm gonna pass on that for tonight. I really wanna get all unpacked. I'll see him in the morning."

Of course she wouldn't want to see Derek. He was Derek and Nora probably told her about his recent behavior, and Lord knows Casey would be pissed at him. And to be quite honest, Derek was in no mood for a lecture.

He simply sighed and sat on his bed.

**XxX**

Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it in her ears. She wasn't ready to see Derek yet. Sure she knew he was coming to stay with her but she didn't know the reasons behind it. Ever since her family moved from the Venturi household, she was determined to get over Derek.

Yeah, that's right, she was in love with Derek. Or in lust, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that he had a special place in her heart. And she wanted him out because lets face it, he would never want to be with someone like her.

She sighed and started to unpack her things.

She was home from her first year of college and she couldn't be more happier. Well, she was just happy to see her mom and her sister. As of late, she had been having issues with her room mate who was constantly nagging at her over something stupid all the time. She just wanted out. Maybe next year she'll try to get an off campus apartment. Just for her and only her. She was sure she could talk to her mom and dad about it.

An hour later, she was finished packing and she had that sudden hunger splurge. She opened her door a crack and saw that the lights were off. She didn't hear anything or anyone in the halls or in the living room so the coast was clear, meaning Derek was still in his room. She made her way out as quietly as she could and she felt a breeze. She looked around and saw that the sliding glass door was open. And her heart stopped.

Derek.

He was sitting in a lounge chair, feet propped up on the table, in nothing but a pair of jeans and had a cigarette at hand. She only saw his silhouette but she knew it was him. She looked away and she walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Derek on the other hand, when he saw the kitchen light turn on, he looked. He put his cigarette out and watched.

She was in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was different. It wasn't as long as it was when he last remembered. It was shorter, layered, highlighted, and he thought it looked great. Her body was more toned than he last remembered. She either had been working out or she kept up with her dancing. Either way, she looked great.

He got up from his chair and walked back into the house slowly. He managed to get past her without her seeing him until he got to the entrance of the hallway.

"Hey Derek." She said to him.

Derek turned to face her.

"Hey."

And then he turned and walked back to his room leaving her with an unexplainable feeling.

**XxX**

The next morning, or afternoon, Derek was woken up by someone opening the curtains to his room.

"Derek, wake up." Lizzie's voice said to him.

He groaned and sat up.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Waking you up. It's two in the afternoon."

"I don't care."

And he fell back on the bed.

"You should care. Because in about a week, my mom is gonna start waking you up every morning at seven."

"Look, Liz. I appreciate the notice but if you didn't know, I didn't choose to come here. I was forced. Meaning if I wanna sleep all day, I'll sleep all day, if I wanna stay up all night, I'll stay up all night, and if I wanna go out and find some crank, I'll get some. I don't care what you all have planned for this summer, and I don't care if you think I should join in on the fun, I don't care."

He saw her eyes water and she left his room quickly. He rolled his eyes and covered his head with the blanket. He didn't care that he made Lizzie cry, he didn't care. He was pissed that he had to stay with the McDonald's for the summer and he didn't care what they wanted out of him because he wasn't going to do anything.

Meanwhile, Casey was in the kitchen. She was shocked that Derek would talk to Lizzie like that. Oh, how Derek changed.

**XxX**

"Dad, I was wanting to talk to you about something." Casey said when she walked into her dad's office.

"Sure thing, Case."

"Well, I'm sure mom told you about my room mate. I was wondering if you could cosign a cheep apartment for me."

"I don't know Casey. I mean your mother needs you at home right now."

"So she told you Derek was staying the summer?" Casey asked.

"Yeah."

Casey sighed.

"Look, Casey, I think you should stay at home for the summer and we'll talk about an apartment later."

"Okay."

She then left, considering that she had no choice. Her dad was always like that. When is decision was made there was no fighting it.

When she got home, she heard a door slam. She walked in and saw her mom sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nora lied.

Casey saw that her mother's eyes were red and wet. She knew that she was crying and she knew the cause of it. Casey watched her mom walk into her room and she heard the door shut.

"Derek, what's going on with you?" She asked herself, softly.

**XxX**

"I don't care!" He shouted as he slammed his door.

Nora shook her head and sighed.

He yelled at her again, and it was all over her telling him that he needed to get out more. He didn't need to snap at her. A simple no would have been good anough.

It had been a little over a week and the new tension in the house was thick. Lizzie didn't like being around Derek when he was awake and she liked going outside more than she used to. She even stayed in her room a lot. Her mom stayed in her room after work and never really spoke to anyone. When she did, it was short and she seemed to watch what she was saying. And Casey noticed these changes in her family. And she knew that it was because of Derek.

For the first time that day she was Lizzie come out of her room. She went into the living room to watch TV. Minutes later, Derek came out. Casey saw him look at Lizzie and she handed him the remote immediately and went back to her room. And Casey glared at Derek.

"I can feel you, ya know?" Derek said after a while. "Burning a hole in my head."

"Good." She snapped at him.

Derek looked at Casey.

"What?"

"I said, good." She stated firmly, "And I really don't appreciate you talking to Lizzie that way. Or my mother. You are simply a guest in this house. You don't have the right to boss people around like you've been doing."

And she walked right to her room, slamming the door in the process.

What a great start. First he was only saying one word to her, then he was ignoring her, being mean to Lizzie and Nora, and now she was being mean to him. Well if anyone deserved it, it was him. He simply hung his head and sighed. He then got up from the couch and walked to his room where he got dressed. He pulled out his phone and called someone who was a very frequent caller on his phone.

"D Vent. Long time no talk. Where you been?" The voice asked over the phone.

"I got sent to New York." Derek sighed. "Listen, Marco, you know any dealers here?"

"Well, I have a cousin who lives there. I could give him a call to see if he's still dealing."

"Could you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'll make a call and call you back."

And thus the call ended. Derek was waiting as paitently as he could in his room. He needed a fix badly and he needed it now. And when his phone rang, he almost jumped for joy.

"You got it?" Derek asked when he answered the phone.

"Yeah, here's the address."

**XxX**

He walked to the address his dealer had given him and he knocked on the door to a really nice apartment building. It was almost nicer Nora's.

"You must be Derek." He said to him.

"Yeah."

"I'm Johnny." He said, "Come on in."

And Derek followed him in and down to a basement. It was dark and had a total of six people sitting in random areas. Silently, Derek handed him a wad of money that was enough for the amount he wanted.

"What's your poison?" Johnny asked.

"What do you got?"

Johnny raised his brows and smirked.

"Marco said you were slick."

"How 'bout this. You got any crank?" Derek asked.

"Good choice."

Johnny pulled out a tin box and opened it. He pulled out a few baggies worth the amount of money Derek gave him and handed them to him. Derek inspected them, stuck them into his pocket and shook Johnny's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Johnny said to him.

"Pleasures all mine." Derek said with a smirk.

**XxX**

Derek snuck into the apartment as quietly as he could. Suddenly a light turned on and he jumped.

"Nora."

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"None of your business."

Nora simply shook her head and tossed her wallet on the counter in front of him

"No wonder why your dad sent you here." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Derek, your dad sent you here because he couldn't take your attitude anymore. All week you have been disrespectful to everyone, and now I understand why your dad can't stand you." She said to him. "I give up."

Derek watched her walk away and he let out a shuddered breath. He looked at the wallet and felt terrible. He sighed and walked to his room where he numbed that feeling he had with white powder lines.

* * *

**Here it is. Do what you will, but I hope not anything bad. Oh yeah, and I bolded the XxX markers because it was making me confused when I read it over. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this one I'm not too sure about. And also, I just lke to point out that I have no idea where this story is going. I have no plot to it, it's going on it's own. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, you can't keep letting him do all this shit." Casey said to her mom, who was stressing out. "It's one thing to snap at everyone, but to steal your money? Enough is enough."

"I don't know what to do Case." Nora said to her daughter.

They had been discussing Derek's behavior for about an hour and Casey had figured out what she wanted to do to help her mom. She gave her dad time to think about her request and now it was time to take matters into her own hands.

"Well, I do." She said. "I'm not gonna let Derek talk to you or Lizzie like he has been again. I'm not gonna stand by and let him take advantage of you and steal things from you. It has to stop."

Casey walked to Derek's door and without knocking, she walked in. It was pretty dark in his room and she pulled open the curtains and yanked off the blanket he had on his body. He groaned and woke up.

"What the hell Casey?"

"Get the hell up." She demanded.

"You sound just like your mom." He muttered.

"Yeah, except this time, you won't be getting away with things."

Derek sat up and rolled his eyes. She saw him reach for a clean-ex to wipe his nose.

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"Where's what?"

"You know what I'm talking about now where the hell is it?"

Derek didn't look at her but she saw where he was looking. His jeans. She rushed to them and grabbed them. And before he could even register what was going on, she had the last two baggies in her hand and she raced out of the room to the bathroom. Derek was hot on her trail but was too late. She had already flushed them down the toilet.

"Do you have any idea how much money that was?" He asked her.

"You mean my mom's money?" She asked and he looked away, "Yeah, I can't believe you would steal money from my mom."

Casey walked out of the bathroom and turned to look back at him. She saw a look in his eyes, something she had never seen before. She saw he was silently asking for help.

"I'm going to talk to my dad about some things and when I come back, I expect you to be cleaned up and dressed."

"Or what?" Derek challenged.

"Or you'll be in for the worst summer of your entire life."

**XxX**

She walked into her dad's office and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for him to come back from wherever he was. Suddenly the door opened and he walked in.

"Casey, if this about an apartment again, I'm still thinking about it." He said when he saw her.

"Well think about this too." She paused, "Last night, Derek stole money from mom to buy drugs."

"Casey-"

"Mom told me she can't handle him, she doesn't know what to do with him. He won't listen, he snaps at everyone." She sighed, "So this is my plan."

"What's your plan?"

"I'm gonna clean him up."

Her father was about to protest.

"And before you say something, I think you should think about this too. He needs someone, anyone, more than ever right now. George and his friends have given up on him already and now mom. I won't give up on him."

Dennis said nothing but looked at his daughter.

"So before you make up your mind, let me get an apartment so I can take him and help him." She paused, "Come by tonight and say you wanted to see Lizzie and look in his eyes and you can see that all he wants is for someone to be there."

Dennis sighed, "Okay, I'll go by tonight and I'll let you know."

**XxX**

Derek was seriously debating whether or not to actually listen to Casey. But when he heard the door slam, he shot up from bed and rushed to get his clothes on.

"Derek!" She shouted to him.

He jumped again and got dressed faster. She pushed open the bedroom door, making it bang on the wall and she glared at him.

"Let's go."

"Where?" He asked.

She just smiled.

And then next thing he knew, he was bussing tables at the restaurant Casey worked at. She was playing hostess for the day, usually she was a waitress.

After she had given a group of people menus, she walked back to the podium and saw Derek flirting with some blonde. She rolled her eyes and walked over there. He was supposed to be working, not flirting.

"Derek, what do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"Uh, talking?"

"Really," she looked at the blonde, "because you're supposed to be working off your debt. The money you stole from my mother to buy drugs?"

The blonde scoffed and walked away. Derek looked at her and glared, which was met with the same glare from Casey.

"Thanks Casey."

"You brought this on yourself." She smirked at him, "You missed a spot."

And she turned her heel and walked away. As long as Derek was under her watch, he wouldn't be getting away from anything. And she was really going to try to get him clean again. She was willing to go through all the hard times, the withdrawals, everything. She was willing to do whatever it took to get the Derek she knew back.

Soon her shift was over and it was already five. She clocked out and she made sure Derek was finished with all the tables before he clocked out. It was the worst time of his life so far. It sucked that he had to clean up after all those people and a lot of people were rude to him too. He was really biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want Casey to yell at him because she had been scolding him like he was an animal all day.

The cab ride home was silent. Derek stayed close to the door and had his head leaned on the glass. Casey was trying to start a conversation with him but he would just look at her then look away. She sighed and hoped that her dad would be there when they got home so he could see Derek for himself.

And sure enough, she saw her dad's car in front of her mom's apartment. She bit back a smile as Derek slammed the cab door shut. She paid the driver and got out herself before she walked up to the door. She met Derek at the elevator and he still said nothing.

"Derek, the whole silent treatment is kindof childish, don't you think?" She asked and got no answer, "And you should really get over than blonde, you're no good for her."

He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him mad and he wasn't about to let her have it. He simply rolled his eyes and when the door opened, he walked out. When he got to the door he heard Nora talking.

"How is it here with Derek?" She asked, "I can't do it."

And he walked inside to see Dennis.

"Long time no see Derek." Dennis greeted him.

Dennis stuck his hand out and Derek shook it. There was an intense session of eye contact. Dennis was looking into Derek's eyes, almost like he was trying to look into his soul or something. And he saw what Casey was talking about. He saw the silent plead in his eyes like Casey told him. But he wasn't pleading for someone in particular, he was pleading for _anyone_.

"Dad." Casey said breaking him out of his eye lock with Derek. "Have you thought about my request?"

"What request?" Nora asked.

Casey pulled her mom aside.

"I'll talk to you about it outside when dad leaves."

She didn't wait for her mom to reply. She walked back over to her dad. He took one last glance at Derek who was leaning against the wall near the kitchen table.

"Okay." Dennis said to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

She hugged him in thanks. Derek looked up, half wondering what was going on. Derek simply walked to his room. He plopped down on his bed and sighed. Seeing Casey hug her dad like that made him miss his dad. But his dad hated him at the moment and he started to feel it now.

**XxX**

"So what is going on?" Nora asked when Casey and Dennis were out in the hall.

"I'm gonna cosign an apartment for Casey." Dennis informed her.

"I thought you were going to stay for the summer."

"Mom, I have this idea." Casey started, "I want to get Derek clean again. I want you and Lizzie to be able to come home and not feel like an unwanted guest."

"Case what are you getting at?" Nora asked.

"I want to get an apartment so that I can help Derek. Believe it or not he needs someone right now, and I'm gonna be that someone."

**XxX**

There. She had stepped up to the plate to help him and she was going to keep her word. Her and Dennis had been talking about how many rooms. If a two bedroom would be good or, just a one bedroom considering, that Derek would only be here for the summer. They decided on a one bedroom. Dennis had an extra couch in storage that folded out into a bed that Derek could use.

And after a long week of searching, she found the one she wanted. It was perfect. It almost looked like the condo that was in 'Sex and the City', the one Big bought Carrie. You know, the one with the big closet.

"I love it." Casey said to her dad.

"Then the deal is done."

And thus, she began to move her things into her new home. Derek had no idea what was going on. All he knew is when Casey told he to get up, he got up, when she gave him work to do, he did it, no questions asked. The only reason why was because he wasn't in the mood for Casey's bitching.

Casey noticed changes in him too. He was getting chubby. His skin was paler than usual, and sometimes at night, she would hear him panting and pleading for whoever to stop. She even went in there to see him shaking beneath the sheets sweating. And after a few days of that, she became a little worried and then next time, she was taking a risk but she brushed some of his hair away from his face and his breathing went down and he relaxed. She could only assume it was because he was going through his withdrawals.

**XxX**

"Derek, wake up." Casey said to him.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Can't you let me sleep in for once? I mean it _is_ Saturday."

"Get packing."

"Come again?"

"We're moving."

The look on his face clearly stated that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You and I are moving. As in getting out of my mothers apartment and going to my new one."

* * *

**So theres this random chapter that came out of my head, to my fingertips and onto my laptop. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, yeah. I'm not too sure about this chapter. I was going to put something in but then thought about it more and came to a conclusion that it had nothing to do with this story. So here's Chapter Four. Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek was pissed. He couldn't believe this. What did they think, they could just pack him up and move him whenever they wanted? Hell no.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek asked. "You can't just move me like I'm a piece of goddamn furniture."

"Yes I can." She simply said, pulling out his duffle bag from the closet.

She tossed him the bag and she walked out of his room. He sighed and got out of bed to start backing because he didn't want Casey to come back and yell at him again. And after an hour of packing, making sure everything was there, and awkward good byes, Derek and Casey were in front of an apartment building.

It sucked getting all of the stuff into the small hallways and into the actually apartment. He was impressed with what he saw. But then again, Casey's dad had money. And he also noticed that there was only one room.

"Uh, why is there only one room?" Derek asked.

"Because, it's my room."

"What about me?"

And at that moment, movers came in a set a couch on the floor. Casey walked over to it and started pulling out the cushions. She then pulled out the mattress and presented it to Derek.

"Say hello to your new bed." Casey said to him.

"Oh, hell no. I am not sleeping on a pull out."

"Well, now that you're living with me, you don't have much of a choice."

"Then I'll leave." He said to her.

"Oh, okay. Let's see how far you get with no money and no way of getting back home." She stated, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a head start." He looked away, "Where would you go? Who would you turn to if you needed something, something where you have to set your pride aside and actually ask for help?"

Derek didn't say anything. He looked at her one last time before he walked out of the building.

Casey sighed and let him go. He would be back when he realized that he had no idea where he was.

**XxX**

She was right. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea where he was but he _was_ smart enough to walk in a straight line so he could find his way back.

Now, he wasn't about to admit that he needed help or that he was grateful that Casey was willing to help him, but he was man enough to admit to himself that he wanted to be better. And as much as he wanted to go back to Casey, fall on his knees and beg for her help, he wasn't going to. No, he just kept walking.

He looked at his watch and saw that he had been walking for an hour. But he wasn't about to stop. He needed time to think, well he was actually trying to fin some place to score some kind of drug. He preferred crank but he was in such a need, weed would satisfy him. And as he walked past an alley way, that sweet aroma of weed, and meth, filled his nose.

He looked around before walking straight down to it.

**XxX**

It had been a little over two hours and Derek still hadn't come back. Needless to say, Casey was worried.

Suddenly, Derek cam stumbling into the apartment, falling into the wall then laughing at himself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Casey demanded.

"I can't remember." He laughed out.

She sighed as Derek walked into the still unpacked living room, on unsteady legs. She watched as he tried to plop down on the couch. He missed entirely and landed on the floor. She rolled her eyes when she heard him laugh. And then she left the living room and walked to her room, shaking her head.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Casey asked herself.

**XxX**

The next morning, well, afternoon, Derek was woken up by someone pushing him off the couch. He groaned.

"Get up." Casey demanded.

Derek didn't get up. He simply rolled on his stomach and started to fall back to sleep.

Casey rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She started digging around in boxes trying to find something. She found what she needed and filled it with water. And even though it bugged her that she was going to do this, but she walked over to Derek and spilled the contents in the container on his body.

He jumped up and glared at her. She had a smug smirk on her face as she looked at him, covered in water.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked her.

"I told you to get up. And I expect you to."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh yes I can. See, this is my apartment, meaning you follow my rules. Meaning," she said, reaching into his front pocket, "this?" She pulled out a baggie with a blunt in it, "Is no longer apart of your life."

"What makes you think you can change that?"

"I told you Derek, this isn't a summer where you're gonna get off scott free. This is a summer where what you do, you'll have to suffer the consequences."

And she walked to the bathroom. He followed her quickly and before he got there, she had already flushed it down the toilet.

"Like I said, this is gonna be the worst summer of your entire life."

And without a word, she walked out.

**XxX**

For the next week, Derek said nothing to Casey. She was trying to get everything moved and he was making to effort to help. She would try to get him to help but he would just ignore her. She had had it. She needed help from him. She couldn't move everything by herself.

Derek was sitting on a chair, feet propped up on a stool when she came waltzing in the still empty living room. She kicked the stool out from under his feet and he glared at her.

"I have had it when you're 'I don't give a damn' attitude. You're gonna help me whether you like it or not." He snorted, "And right now, I don't give a damn if you want to or not."

"Yeah, right."

She shook her head.

"You're hopeless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked.

"It means I don't know what to do to get through to you." She sighed. "Now I know the reason why everyone gave up on you."

Her words stung. It may have not been much to anyone else, but to Derek it was like she just stuck a knife in his heart and twisted it over and over again. He watched her walk to her room and she shut her door. He was left all by himself and he felt it this time.

He then sat on the couch and thought back to the time when his life was in control. Before everyone gave up on him because Casey was right. Everyone in his life gave up on him. And it hurt.

He remembered the day when Sam started ignoring him. It was about two weeks after he started using drugs. A month after his dad and Nora's divorce; and when Sam started ignoring him, Sally broke up with him. But he saw that coming. It seemed like after they first had sex, they started to drift apart.

He remembered the day he was kicked off the hockey team. He had been going to practice late and sometimes not even showing up at all. He knew that was coming too. He knew it was only a matter of time that it would happen. And after that, nothing really surprised him at all.

Even when he realized he barley graduated. It was a shocker that he even _did_ graduate.

And his mind brought him to now. He knew why his dad sent him to New York. He knew his dad had had enough of him. He knew why Edwin ignored him all the time and always stayed in his room. He even knew why Marti wasn't talking to him. And it killed him to know that she was afraid of him. He knew why Lizzie wasn't around when he was and he knew why Nora practically gave him to Casey. He just didn't know why Casey was being so strict with him and why she took him in.

He sighed and got into his couch/bed and went to sleep.

**XxX**

When Casey woke up, she was confused at the sight of her living room. Half the carpet was pulled up, revealing dark hardwood floors. The rest f the furniture was on the wood and she heard grunting. She peaked out of her doorway and saw Derek in jeans and a shirt with gloves on and he was pulling and tugging on the carpet. And with one hard tug, he pulled more of the carpet away from the walls. He had pulled so hard, when the carpet became detached; he fell on his butt with a groan.

She watched him get up and start all over again. And soon enough, he had pulled all the carpet in the living room. She walked into the living room, making her presence known, when he started to roll up the carpet.

As he finished, he felt someone watching him. He looked up and froze.

"I was gonna do the kitchen but I thought you wanted to do that yourself." Derek said after a few seconds.

"Derek,"

"I remembered you like hardwood floors. Well I hope so."

"No, I do."

He then stood up, bringing the carpet with him, and he leaned it against the wall by the door.

"Wanna get started on the living room?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said with a small smile.

And he helped her. He helped her move all the furniture in the living room even though she kept changing her mind about where she wanted to put it. They even had a civilized conversation, for the first time ever. And it was a surprise to both of them; they shared many laughs that day.

They had a small tiff about the kitchen, something that Derek found he missed greatly. And even when he didn't get his way about the kitchen, he was feeling better.

And after a day of moving the furniture around, they decided to call it a night.

She was just about to get into bed when she was stopped by a soft knock on her door. She walked over to it and saw Derek.

"Hey." She said to him.

"I just wanted to say good night."

"Good night."

"And um, I also wanted to say that I'm sorry." He swallowed, "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence before Derek started moving away.

"Night." He said once more to her.

"Night."

* * *

**Now, don't think that it's going to be all sunshine and daisies. Lol Daisy, Dasey. Haha. Oh, come on I thought it was funny. Anyway, there is going to be drama in the future of this long summer. Prepare for tears, fights, and...well...I don't wanna give too much away. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week and a half, it looked like Derek was starting to turn around. He wasn't a jerk to Casey, he helped her around the apartment, and while at the restaurant, he was bumped up from a bus boy, to a waiter. And Casey couldn't be more proud of him.

Casey noticed that his weight had no gone down and she made a mental note to herself to make healthier meals.

Derek thought life was turning around for him. He was still having his cravings but he learned to channel it out by thinking about how much it would disappoint Casey. And it hurt him when she was disappointed in him. Sometimes, he would stay up all night, fighting his urge to walk out the door and get a quick fix and then he would be fine. But he chose not to.

Something else kept him from walking out that door as well. He knew what it was, he just wasn't about to admit it to anyone. Yes, his feelings for Casey were coming back.

And one night, while they were watching a movie on the couch, he thought everything was going well. And it was. They had ordered pizza, rented movies, reminisced, anything and everything that two people, friends, would do. And he could have sworn she was flirting with him. Then to his disappointment, there was a knock on the door.

Casey was about to get up to answer it but Derek stopped her.

"No, I'll get it." He insisted.

He then got up off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw someone who looked a lot like Max, but with green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Casey." He said.

Derek didn't even hear Casey get up or walk over to the door. Then only thing he heard was running and then squealing. She pushed past Derek and threw her arms around this guy's neck. Derek watched as this guy moved his hands all over Casey's body and then when he put her down, Derek cleared his throat.

"Oh, Derek, I'm sorry." Casey said with a smile.

"It's fine."

Casey looked at the random guy who showed up on her doorstep and smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The guy asked.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you in months. I just wanna get a good look at you." She said to him, "Ben this is Derek, Derek this is Ben," she paused, "my boyfriend."

And Derek's world came crashing down. She had a boyfriend and that meant no chance for him to be with her.

Ben stuck out his hand and Derek was brought back to reality.

"Nice to meet you." Ben said to him.

"Yeah, you too."

Ben then looked at Casey with confusion in his eyes.

"Derek, as in-"

"Used to be step brother. He's here on vacation and is staying with me." Casey informed him, leaving out the details.

For a brief moment, Derek thought he saw Ben glaring at him before he smiled at Casey.

"Great." He said, "But, Casey, I was sortof hoping that tonight would just be me and you."

"Ben,"

"No, it's cool." Derek interrupted. "I'll get lost."

"Derek,"

"No, Case, it's cool."

And with that, Derek grabbed his jacket, stepped into his shoes and walked out without a word. But then he was pulled back and he looked. Casey had followed him out and pulled him aside.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Look, I didn't know he was coming-"

"Casey, no need to explain. He's your boyfriend, and if he wants to spend time with you then I'll leave."

"We'll finish the movie tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded and continued to walk out.

She was a little confused. She thought he looked sad when he met Ben. She thought he also looked hurt when he found out he was her boyfriend and that he had to leave. But he also seemed to understand too.

She sighed and walked back into her apartment.

**XxX**

It was just like before. He didn't know where he was walking but he didn't care. He wasn't mad, he was upset that Casey failed to mention that her _boyfriend_ would be coming to her place, unannounced. But then again, it wasn't like he was expecting anything to happen between him and Casey but still.

He even walked past that alley way and stopped. He walked backwards and stopped. He then walked down the alley way.

**XxX**

Ben and Casey were making out on her bed. She had been dating Ben for about a year and still hadn't gone all the way.

Their make out session was pretty intense and she stopped him when his hands went under her shirt.

"What now?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked him. "I'm not ready, I've told you many times before and you still try to take my clothes off."

"You know I'm not like that." Ben told her. "And is it a crime to want to touch your girlfriend. I mean I am allowed to touch you."

"Why is it now you just wanna make out and nothing else?"

"Casey, I haven't seen you since Christmas, god forbid I want to show you how much I miss you."

She shook her head.

"Ben, remember when we first started dating at the beginning of summer? We used to talk and just hang out. And even when I saw you at Christmas it seemed like you just wanted to make out with me."

He watched her get up and walk over to her window. He sighed and walked over to her. He started to rub her shoulders and she shuddered.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He sighed, "It's just, I miss you so much and I think it's time for that next step you know?"

"Ben,"

"Not right this second. Soon though."

"I'll think about but I doubt I'll be ready."

"You will." She turned around and he kissed her softly, "Now, how about you and I go to dinner?"

"Okay," she said smiling, "what about Derek?"

"Derek said he's get lost and I expect him to stay lost for the night."

And with that he walked into the bathroom to get ready. Casey was confused as to why he said that, well, not that he said it, just the way he said it. Almost like he had a problem with Derek.

"Change," he told her from the bathroom.

She glared at the bathroom door. He didn't ask her to change, he ordered her to get changed. What a prick.

**XxX**

Derek was around the same people he was with the day he came home high to Casey's new apartment. He saw the same people he saw then too. And as he walked further in, someone one called to him.

"Hey," a girl called to him.

Derek turned to see a slim blonde with light blue eyes.

"You've been around here right?" She continued.

"Yeah."

"I'm Kayla."

"Derek." He replied as she walked over to him.

"Well, have you gotten the tour?" She asked him.

"No, the last time I was here, I just needed a fix."

"Well, some people come around here to escape reality. You know, jump out of the whole, 'life', thing."

"Wouldn't I give to jump out of 'life' right now."

"Don't we all."

And she then walked down the alley more and he followed. They walked past an open door on the left that two people were arguing in.

"That's Kevin and Barbra." Kayla said to him.

"They always fight like that?" Derek asked.

"Sometimes it's worse." Kayla told him, "He just got released from jail."

Derek nodded.

They continued to walk and she pulled him to a spot that he didn't even know existed. It was a short cut it seemed, to a door.

"This is where I hang out."

And when they walked in, it was like an underground clubhouse. Tons of chairs and couches, music blasting from a sound system, poster covered walls, and of course, the smell or drugs. Derek was so caught up with the look of the room, he didn't notice Kayla present a joint to him.

"Need it?" She asked.

**XxX**

"So I thought you weren't going to keep in touch with his side of the family." Ben said to Casey.

"I never said that. I said that I probably won't be in touch with them as much as I'd like to."

"Same thing." Ben said. "I don't like him."

"Don't like who?"

"Derek."

"Why? And you don't even know him."

"Listen, Casey, you are a _very_ attractive young woman. He's a guy."

"Okay?" She asked him, really confused as to what he was trying to say to her.

"I just get a weird feeling about him."

"You just met him." She defended.

"And already I got a weird feeling."

Casey sighed.

Clearly this was going to be a problem. Her boyfriend didn't like her…well she didn't know what to classify Derek yet. But Ben didn't like him and she could already see the problems that would be ahead. Ben wasn't one to let anyone walk all over him and Derek, well if you had a problem with him, he would have no problem expressing how much he had a problem with you.

"Well you're going to have to get rid of that feeling quick because Derek isn't going anywhere for another two and a half months." Casey snapped at him, instantly regretting it.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," she said to him.

"You know you're not supposed to talk to me like that."

Casey looked away from him, avoiding his angry glare.

"Did you hear me?" He asked her.

"Yes, and I said I'm sorry." She said to him, "I've had a stressful couple of weeks."

**XxX**

Derek heard them talking outside the door. He had gotten back to the apartment only an hour before.

He thought that Ben wanted him to get lost so that him and Casey could spend time together, not go out and spend time together. It was all good though, it wasn't like Derek liked Ben. In fact, he hated him. Only because he had Casey's heart.

During that hour all by himself, he started snooping around. He found that Casey's taste in certain things had not changed one bit. She still liked musicals, _The Notebook_, and dance. The only thing that seemed out of character for Casey was that she had a guitar. Well, it wasn't in her room out in the open, it was actually stashed in the closet in the living room.

He didn't think twice before that guitar was in his hands. It was almost like he couldn't stop himself. Because before he knew it, that guitar case was open and it revealed a black acoustic guitar. He picked it up and strummed a chord out.

It was perfect. There was no twang in it whatsoever. Nothing but a clean chord. And just like that, Derek was hooked on it.

But, he had a feeling that Casey would be mad at him if she found out that he had been snooping around. He put it back where it was and made sure it didn't look like it was touched.

And what surprised him the most, after he put away, he picked up one of the books that Casey had and started reading it.

"Hey, Derek." Casey said when she saw him on the couch.

"Hey,"

"Are you reading?" She asked him when she saw the book in his hand.

"Yeah, got kindof bored."

He watched her take off her heels and sit next to him.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

"Just walked around outside."

He saw an uncertainty in her eyes and he knew what was about to come.

"Did you do anything?"

His mind went back to that really cure girl named Kayla.

"_Need it?" She asked._

_He looked at the little white joint in her hands and swallowed._

_He had two options here, one, he could take it, get high and get rid of the feeling he got whenever he thought of Ben and Casey, or, he could say no and enjoy the feeling of Casey being proud of him._

_He looked at Kayla, her big light blue eyes looking back at him, and shook his head 'no'._

"_Suit yourself." She shrugged._

He shook his head and looked at her.

"No." He said to her. "I was offered some but I said no."

A smile grew on her face and she gave him an awkward sideways hug.

"That's so great Derek." She said when she let go.

"But I still want it." He said, honestly.

"I know, but that's what I'm here for." She told him softly, "But you just have to let me be here for you."

He simply nodded.

* * *

**So, I wrote half of this chapter last night when I came home from my dad and my step moms house. It was running through my head as I was working out. So here it is. Hope it was good enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I wrote this on a block so it might not be as well as I wanted it to be. So, enjoy?**

* * *

Derek woke up the next morning to a note. He grabbed it and looked at the familiar girly hand writing that belonged to Casey.

He didn't need to go to the restaurant that day. Meaning, he had all day to himself. That being realized by Derek, he got up and headed for the closet with that amazing guitar hidden inside. He took it out but left it in the case. He then went to his stuff and pulled out a notebook.

It was a regular notebook. The cover looked like cardboard with his sloppy hand writing all over it.

He cautiously opened it. He remembered it was full of his thoughts about Casey and how much he wanted to be with her. How much he wanted to keep her in his life forever. And how much he hated her when she left. He flipped through and found several of his letters of suicide that he never committed. The dates on them were of events that Casey made them all attend. Dance recitals, school events, family fin time she insisted them on doing, everything. And if anyone paid any attention to the dates at the time, you would know.

As he continued to flip through, he stopped at a sketch. It was a sketch of Casey. Funny thing was, he never even remembered doing that. It was dated but he couldn't remember what happened on that date. All he knew was that it looked amazing. The sketch looked perfect.

He stopped. He flipped to the first empty page he could find and opened it up. He sat on the floor, cross legged and tapped his fingers on the paper.

"Damn," he said out loud when he realized he didn't have anything to write with.

He got up and walked over to the kitchen counter and looked for something to use. When he found one, he grabbed it.

The phone then rang, causing him to jump.

He never spoken to Casey about the phone, if it was okay for him to answer it or not. He let it ring.

"Hey, you've reached Casey. I'm not in right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you." The machine said before it beeped.

"Casey, it's George," Derek's heart dropped, "I got your number from your mom. I was calling to see how things are with Derek." Pause. "I know he's a handful but he needs this Casey. And you have no idea how much I appreciate this." A sigh was heard, "I really want my son back."

Derek didn't think it was possible, but his heart dropped more.

"Call me when you get this."

And his dad hung up.

**XxX**

He was sitting on the floor with his notebook in front of him for an hour. He remembered once he grabbed a pen and it hit the paper, it didn't stop. It never stopped.

This time, nothing came out.

He sighed and threw the pen down. He then looked at the guitar still in it's case and made a move to grab it. But the phone rang again.

"Derek, I don't know if you're awake but pick up." Casey voice rang through the house.

Derek rushed to get up, and when he did, he tripped over the leg of the coffee table. He let out a very colorful string of words before he got to the phone.

"Case." He said when he answered the phone.

"Hey. I was thinking, let's go out to dinner tonight and then we can finish the movie after."

"Okay, sure."

"Okay." She paused, "When did you wake up?" She asked him.

"About twenty minutes ago." He lied.

"Taking your day off to the advantage?"

"Something like that."

"Crap." She said. "I gotta go. More people came in."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye." She said.

He smirked and hung up the phone.

**XxX**

It was already nine o'clock and Casey still wasn't home. She was supposed to be home three hours ago but she wasn't. He tried calling her cell numerous times but got no answer.

He wasn't mad at her or upset, he was upset that he actually thought she would pull though and hang out with him. He knew it was because of Ben. They would have been hanging out and having a good time if Ben hadn't showed up.

He sighed and hung his head.

What a bust.

The door opened quietly and he head jerked up. Casey tiptoed in and Derek didn't even look up.

"Derek, I can explain."

"No need to." He whispered.

"It's just that Ben-"  
"It's cool." He said to her, "The boyfriend, I get it."

With that, Derek walked past her and out the door.

"Derek."

He stopped, sighed and turned around. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt terrible. She should have told Ben she already had plans with Derek but he wouldn't listen.

"Screw you." He said to her before turning back around.

She sighed and walked over to the couch. When she sat down she saw the guitar out. She was wondering when he was going to find it.

She shook her head and thought back to when she was forced to cancel plans with Derek.

_She had just finished cleaning the tables she had to when she heard the bell to the door._

"_I'm almost finished here, I'll be with you in a second." She said not looking up._

"_And then you're gonna come to my house." A voice said._

_Casey turned around and smiled a little._

"_Ben, what are you doing here?" She asked._

"_I'm here to take you to my place to have a romantic dinner for two."_

"_We had dinner last night." She reminded him._

"_Did I ask what we did last night?" Ben sighed, "Now, come on."_

"_I can't leave right now, I have to stay till my shift is over."_

"_That's in like twenty minutes."_

"_I can't help that." She said turning back to the task at hand. "You know, I really wish you called me or something, to let me know ahead of time."_

_She didn't need to look at Ben to see him roll his eyes._

"_And besides, I can't go out with you tonight." She said to him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I already made plans with Derek."_

"_Derek." He stated flatly, "Who cares about Derek?"_

"_I do, and I'm not gonna cancel on him just because you wanted a random dinner."_

"_And I'm not gonna follow a schedule that revolves around Derek." He said bitterly._

_She scoffed and continued to finish the table. Much to her surprise, she was grabbed by the forearm and pulled outside._

"_Listen to me. I don't care why Derek is here, I really don't." She cringed. "You're _my_ girlfriend. And when I wanna spend time with you, you don't go hang out with other people."_

"_So, what you're saying is that when you say 'jump', I'm supposed to say 'how high'?" She asked him._

"_That's exactly what I'm saying."_

_She was shocked. Never in a million years did she think Ben was like that. To her knowledge he was never like that._

"_Now, go in there, finish your shift and then I want you in this car."_

_She glared at him._

"_Fine." She snapped at him before walking back._

_When her shift was over, she stormed out and got in his car. She refused to speak to him in the car. In fact, she didn't even look at him._

"_You know, this whole ignoring me thing, a bit juvenile don't you think?" Ben asked her._

"_No, I don't. And I don't want to talk to you as of right now."_

"_Quit being a bitch and get over it."_

And now she was here. Alone in her apartment. She wanted to explain to Derek so that he wouldn't be mad at her.

She just didn't know how much Derek wanted to spend time with her.

**XxX**

He didn't need to think twice about where he was going. He went straight to that alley way and into that small corridor. He walked into the door and immediately saw Kayla. She looked up and smiled at him. He returned half a smirk back and walked over to her.

"Hey you, I didn't expect to see you around again." She said to him.

"I need to forget tonight."

"I can help you with that." She said to him.

She grabbed his hand and led him to a smaller room.

Inside, there was a small bed with a dresser and a TV.

She locked the door and looked at him.

"What's your pleasure?" She asked him.

"Anything," he said.

She smirked and walked over to the bed and pulled out a box. Inside was gold for Derek. Every drug known to man was in that box and he was ready to try all of them.

And an hour later, the room was filled with smoke, there were a few needles on the floor, tips of blunts, and small pieces of foil.

"So wait, she totally ditched you for her boyfriend after she made plans with you?" Kayla asked, completely high.

"Yeah, and his name is Ben. What fairies name is Ben?" Derek asked, sounding genuinely confused.

There was a pregnant pause before Kayla answered.

"I don't know any fairies."

With that being said, Derek and Kayla both started laughing like crazy. After the fits of laughter died down, he shook his head.

"I don't think it's working," he said.

"What's not?"

"I haven't forgotten tonight."

Kayla smiled at him and crawled closer to him.

"I think I have a way to make you really forget." She said before she took his lips with hers.

His hands went to her hips and pulled her closer. She straddled him and he flipped them over.

He moaned into the kiss, not even caring that it was with a girl who he met the day before. He needed to forget how Casey hurt him. And if this was a way to help him for get, then so be it.

* * *

**Not how I expected this to turn out. Oh well. And some of you asked if Ben was going to be abusive, I don't know yet. I mean I'm against abusive relationships, as I'm sure all of you are, but I might not make him physically abusive, maybe just verbally so that Casey will be emotionally/mentally abused. I'm not sure yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gahh! It's about time! Lol. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I so can't wait for hockey season to start. Maybe Carcillo will knock some pucks into the net instead of Kris Barch!**

* * *

He groaned softly as he opened his eyes. It didn't look like Casey's living room. He sat up. It _wasn't_ Casey's living room.

How the hell did it change?

Oh right.

Derek looked over to Kayla who was just getting up and she yawned.

"Morning." She said to him.

"Did we?"

"Don't worry, birth control."

Kayla saw him relax and she smirked.

"You really think I'd let myself get pregnant?" She asked. "I'm only sixteen."

Que in screeching tires.

Derek looked at her and then grabbed his jeans that were at the foot of the bed.

"I gotta go." He said as he stood up to get dressed.

"Derek, its fine." She said.

"No, it's not that." He lied. "Okay it is that. But I really gotta go."

**XxX**

"Sorry I didn't call back." Casey said to George over the phone.

"It's okay." He paused. "How is he?"

"Uh, well, actually we got in a fight last night and he left."

"What about?"

"A misunderstanding." Casey informed him, "I just wish he would have let me explain."

Meanwhile, Derek had slid down a wall, in a fit of disgust.

He slept with some random girl.

He slept with a minor.

He slept with someone who could be considered a little girl.

And he was disgusted with himself.

He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and let out a whimper. He let out a shuddered breath as his tears fell for the first time since Casey left.

"I need you Case." He said to himself. "God, I need you."

"You okay, son?" A deep voice asked.

Derek looked up and saw an older man looking down at him. Derek quickly wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah."

The older man nodded and continued walking.

Derek sighed and walked back to Casey's apartment.

He didn't know what time it was so he wasn't exactly sure how late he was out. All he wanted to do was walk into Casey's apartment, fall to his knees, and tell her how much he needed help.

**XxX**

"Yeah, I'll let you know when-"

Derek opened the front door and tossed his jacket on the hook and had his head hung.

"Actually, he just stepped in, you wanna say something to him?" Casey asked George over the phone.

"No, that's okay, I just wanted to make sure he was home."

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later."

Casey watched him walk past her and into the living room. He tugged off his shirt and collapsed onto the couch. When she walked over to the couch, she saw his face was covered by his pillow.

"Derek?" She asked, softly.

"I don't wanna talk."

"I was just gonna say that I was heading in for the late shift." She said to him.

He gave a thumbs up and she left.

He soon fell asleep.

He then shot up in a cold sweat. His stomach was killing him. He raced to the bathroom and threw up, well he would have thrown up if he had something _to_ throw up. Mostly is was loud dry heaving. Loud enough to wake Casey from her slumber.

He didn't hear Casey open the door and he was too preoccupied with the feeling in his stomach to even bother with noticing her hands on his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He groaned out.

She helped him up and walked him to her room. She thought he deserved a night in a real bed for a change.

He groaned when he fell back on her soft queen size bed. Casey helped him get settled under the covers and she went to get him a glass of water and a Tylenol. She set them down and turned to take the couch.

"Casey." He croaked out. "Stay with me please?"

She sighed and walked back over to the other side of the bed.

It was a little weird sleeping in the same bed with Derek. She had never done that before. She was a little nervous. But then again, he looked like he was torn in half, to pieces and he looked like he needed someone more than ever right now.

Right when she got under the covers with him, Derek scooted closer to her, put his arm around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

**XxX**

The taste of drug combination was running through his veins and a smell of lavender was seeping through his nose. He sighed and opened his eyes. He didn't know how he got there all he knew was that he was in Casey's bed with her laying beside him.

He sat up slowly, knowing all to well what would happen if he sat up too quickly, and he reached for the Tylenol and water. After swallowing it, he just sat there.

He still couldn't get over the fact of him sleeping with a sixteen year old.

"Hey." A soft voice brought him out of his thought.

He turned to look at Casey.

"Hey."

"Derek, I'm sorry about last night."

"Water under the bridge."

Derek lay back down, situating himself to where he was facing Casey and he sighed.

"I went out last night." He confessed.

"What did you do?"

"I can't remember." He said to her, "I took a few different ones."

Casey let out a sigh of disappointment and she had to ask.

"Did you do anything else?" She asked.

"I slept with someone."

He didn't see Casey tense up for a half a second and she didn't know why she did either.

"I slept with someone who was sixteen years old, she was just a little girl."

He then looked Casey in the eye, and broke down.

"I wanna stop." His voice shook. "But, I can't do it by myself."

"Tell me, Derek." Casey said to him.

She saw his eyes water and when he looked at her, it broke her heart because she knew what he was about to say.

"I need help." He finally admitted out loud.

He nodded as the tears spilled from his eyes and Casey pulled him into a hug as best as she could from the position they were in.

"It's okay." She whispered to him. "It's alright."

There it was. Derek had said that he needed help. And now, Casey could help him now.

**XxX**

Derek had slept all day, and Casey could only think that it was a good thing. And while he was asleep, she did a little research of what she was going to be dealing with.

The crazy mood swings, like she wasn't dealing with that already. Sometimes, he would be so nice to her, showing her how grateful he was for letting him stay with her and putting up with all his crap. Other times, he was really mean to her. Meaner than he was back in high school. Cravings, she noticed that when they were at her mothers as well. He seemed to be eating a lot. Eating weird things, he could have played off like he was pregnant or something. The nightmares, which she had already experienced when he they were at her mothers place. She knew that whatever he dreamt, must have been bad given the fact that he was whimpering like he was hurt.

Not only did she do that, but she also needed to get a hold of Ben and talk to him about some things. She had been planning on talking to him about his attitude ever since he forced her to cancel on Derek. Not only did she need to talk to him about that, but she needed to set the record straight that no one could run her life and if she had plans with Derek or anyone, she was going to stick to it. No man, or excuse for a man will ever make her do other wise.

She still couldn't believe what she was about to go through. She knew it was going to be hard, difficult, and very tiring, mentally and emotionally. But she knew that she had to do it.

And something that she didn't understand was, why she felt the way she felt when Derek had confessed that he slept with someone. She couldn't figure out if it was jealously, or anger. Angry at him for doing something so stupid. And with a sixteen year old for god sakes. He was nineteen; he might as well be sleeping with Lizzie. And there was no doubt in her mind that she was pissed at him.

And despite how much she was pissed at him, she couldn't turn away from him.

**XxX**

There was a knock on her door around noon. Derek was still asleep. Well, he had woken up to get something to eat and drink but then he went back to sleep. When Casey opened her door, she was shocked to see Ben standing there with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Ben."

"You gonna let me in?" He asked her.

"Now's not a good time."

He snorted and pushed his way through. She sighed through her nose and shut her door. She was no mood for this. She was stressed because of him and Derek, she needed time to herself because of him, and she just needed it to be her and Derek. As much as she loved Ben, she needed her Casey time.

"Okay, your room or the couch?" He asked as he took off his jacket.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself." Casey rolled her eyes, "No, Casey, I'm ready for the next step, I've been ready."

"And I told _you_, I'm not." Ben groaned loudly, "And keep your voice down."

"Why?" He asked.

"Derek is sleeping." She said, quietly.

"_Derek_ is sleeping? I don't care if Derek's curing cancer. I believe I told you that I wasn't going to follow your 'Derek Schedule'."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Well it seems like you are."

"You know what, Ben? I'm tired. Derek woke up with a cold sweat, I thought I had to take him to the hospital and I don't have time to deal with your random attitudes. So, there's the door and _please_, feel free to let it hit you on the way out."

Ben shook his head.

"You know, I thought I had gotten it through to you that you weren't supposed to talk to me like that."

"Oh, here we go again."

When she said that, he cocked an eye brow and glared at her.

"I don't have time for this." She said. "So, I would really appreciate it if you just left."

Ben didn't move.

"Get out, Ben."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. He walked over to the door and looked back at her.

"Ever since Derek came here, you've been trying to put him before me."

"He needs me right now."

"Right, keep telling yourself that." He shot back. "I bet he doesn't even have any problems."

"Just leave."

Ben then walked out and turned to face her.

"You're a bitch." He said, before he continued to walk away.

Bitch or not, she still didn't want to deal with his crap right now.

She shut her door and locked it.

"You're not a bitch." A voice said from behind her, making her jump.

Casey turned around, "Derek."

"Sorry."

He walked in slowly and ran a hand through his hair. He looked worse than he did the night before. He already looked pale and sick. She saw that he shook as he sat on a bar stool. She walked over to him and put a hand on his clammy shoulder.

"Want something to eat?" She asked him/

The growling of his stomach was her answer and she giggled.

"What would you like?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay."

And she turned in her kitchen and started pulling things out that she thought Derek would like. And while she was doing that, she didn't catch the look that Derek was giving her. He wasn't like a perverted stare or anything; it was almost like he was drinking her in. Hell, he hadn't seen her in a good year. He remembered when he first saw her, how good she looked. But this time, it wasn't about something physical that he was looking at. It was something he couldn't pin point.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that." Derek said, randomly.

"I know. He gets so mad sometimes and I-"

"Don't do anything wrong." He finished for her. "Don't make excuses for him."

She knew he was right. There was no excuse for Ben's behavior as of late and he didn't deserve her excuses for him.

"I really am sorry for blowing you off." Casey started, "He came and…I'm sorry."

"Casey, forget it."

"Okay," she whispered. So, I was thinking, if you're up for it, we could go to the pet store."

"The pet store?" Derek asked, "I thought you didn't like pets."

"I changed my mind." She said as she handed him a plate of left overs. "And I think I want a dog."

"Make one up." Derek stated as he ate the food.

"Ha, ha." Casey said, sarcastically.

"No, I'll go with you. Besides, men know good dogs."

Casey snorted and Derek smirked. Except it was a different smirk. Almost like it was only for her.

* * *

**So there is chapter seven. I hope it was good enough. I'm still going through this writers block and it totally sucks! Grr.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Wow, I'm surprised I even finished this chapter. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Another night of cravings and another night of nightmares. It had only been a week and a half since Derek told her he needed help and he was already having those dreams she read about. He had woken up screaming for help and she had run in to sooth him. As she was doing so, he broke down in fearful sobs, clutching at her shirt, pleading for her to do something. Another night, she noticed one of his dreams wasn't as bad at the first. He was covered with sweat but he wasn't screaming, he was whimpering. She had woken him up gently and he automatically checked his body. He had informed her that his dealer, who he owed no money to, caught him and was torturing him.

Sometimes, the dreams didn't make any sense whatsoever. Sometimes, they went back to when he and Casey were still step siblings. Still living in the same house. But sometimes, they weren't how life was when they lived together. It was morbid, violent, heart breaking. And sometimes, it scared Casey. And she knew it scared Derek because he was shaking while he would be telling her about it.

One night, she asked about his dream and he refused to tell her. She was about to let it go until Derek mentioned Marti. In that dream, he hurt her. He abused her like she was nothing, threw her around like she was a rag doll. Derek then told her that Marti was afraid of him and that she didn't call him her 'Smerek' anymore. Hell, she didn't even talk to him.

Casey got him to talk about all the things that were deep inside him, buried in his mind, all the things he kept in, well, except about his feelings for Casey. She didn't mention him sleeping with that girl or anything because she knew he had a soar spot about that. And she could tell he was still disgusted and disappointed in himself because of it.

He was making progress.

**XxX**

Casey was running around the apartment as quietly as she could. She was running late. She wasn't mad or anything, but Derek had had another nightmare and she stayed up with him, talking, until he fell asleep. Now, she was running late.

She was waiting for someone to pick up at the restaurant as she was trying to step into her shoes.

"Lisa, hey its Casey…yeah I'm running late."

"No worries. Just get her as soon as you can. You know mornings like this are crazy."

"Yeah, see you when I get there."

And she closed her phone. She heard foot steps coming to her and she looked up to see Derek.

"You ready?" He asked her.

He looked a little better. He had a little more color than he did a few nights before and the rings around his eyes were fading.

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go in with you." He stated.

"You sure? Lisa said you can take as long as you need."

"I'm sure." He said. "And plus, I can't stay here by myself."

"Okay."

**XxX**

The place was crowded. They were short two waiters and all of them had about five tables to wait. Not only that but since Derek was still new at this, he was nervous. He was afraid he would get orders mixed up, he would break things, and god forbid, spill, slip and fall. He was basically a nervous wreck. And to add to it, he was also shaking because he was craving that poison. And he wanted it, bad.

He had managed to get all his tables waited giving him five minutes to breath. When he started to walk out side, his manager was about to tell him to get back to work but Casey handled it.

He was leaning up against the wall when he heard someone call his name.

"Derek." The voice said.

Derek looked up and saw Ben walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Casey in there?"

"Maybe." Derek said, "Why? So you can yell at her, call her a bitch?"

"That's none of your business." Ben snapped at him.

"Yeah, she's in there." Derek said, rolling his eyes. "I'll go see if she can come out."

"She's my girlfriend, I'll go." Ben insisted.

"I don't care what she is to you." Derek snapped at him. "Last I heard she wanted you gone. So _I'll_ go see if she wants to come out."

Derek walked back inside and saw Casey just coming back from seating a couple.

"Ben's outside." Derek stated.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, he's outside." Derek informed her, "Do you want me to tell him to get lost?"

She looked at him, almost shocked. The one person who the thought would never chase a guy away, was offering to do so right at that moment. Even in high school when he chased guys away it was because he just didn't want her to be happy. Well, he wanted her to be happy with him. She was also surprised that he would even think about doing it for her anyways. Sure Derek was a little bigger than Ben but as of late; Derek wasn't able to keep up in a pillow fight.

"Derek, it's fine, I'll go talk to him."

Derek simply nodded and watched her walk outside. He stood at the podium Casey was once standing at, and watched the two of them from the wide big window. He saw Ben talking with a fake pitiful look on his face that made Derek snort. He saw Casey nod to him and he saw Ben pull her into a hug. Derek sighed and turned away.

"You really don't like Ben, huh?" a voice asked.

Derek turned around and saw Lisa, his black haired, brown eyed, way shorter than him, manager.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's that I hate him." Derek said. "He doesn't deserve a great girl like Casey."

"And who, great wise one, deserves a great girl like Casey?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head. "Someone better than Ben."

"Case just needs to figure out what she wants."

"She needs to dump his ass."

Lisa stared at Derek, trying to read him.

"I think you're jealous." She said after a minute or two.

"Wh- what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me." Lisa said. "You're jealous because she's with Ben."

Derek looked away and Lisa got her answer.

"You have no reason to be jealous. She and Ben have been dating for about a year and he wants to move in."

"Why doesn't he?" Derek asked.

"Casey doesn't want that sort of commitment right now." Lisa sighed. "And besides, why would she wanna move in with him?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"I keep telling her to just end it, if you hear the way he talks to her-"

"I do, and I have." Derek said to her. "And I have every reason to be jealous. He gets to hold her, and kiss her, and do all the things that I can't all the time."

"But she's still spending a lot time with you."

"Not by choice." He muttered.

Lisa looked at Derek, confused. She had known that Derek was staying with Casey but she had no idea what he had gotten himself into to be sent here. She had asked Casey about it once but all she said was that it was a long and complicated story. Lisa didn't know about Derek and Casey's past, and she had never gotten the chance to ask her either. Whenever Lisa mentioned it, Ben was around and he mad it very clear that he didn't like Derek.

She didn't know Derek enough to say that she didn't like him. But when he said that he strongly disliked Ben, she already knew he was a good guy. Well, from what she knew.

Lisa was about to ask what he was talking about but the bell rang on the door, indicating someone stepped in. Or someone's. That someone's being, Casey and Ben.

"Hey, Ben." Lisa greeted.

"Hey." He said to her.

Derek was leaning against the counters, not even looking their way.

"Derek, can you get a menu?" Casey asked.

"Sure," he said tightly before snatching the menu from the counter.

Derek followed Casey and Ben to a table towards the back. When Ben was seated, Casey looked at Derek with a pointed look. He looked back and finally caught on.

"Can I get you started with a drink?" Derek asked with fake politeness.

"Yeah, I think I'll have a Coke." Ben said with that same tone.

Derek flashed him one last fake smile before turning away. When his back was turned, he muttered about how stupid Ben was under his breath. He grabbed a cup, threw some ice in it and pushed it under the soda dispenser and jabbed the button.

Lisa was watching from a short distance and shook her head.

"Would you fire me if I spit in his coke?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I would." She said to him. "Don't let him bug you."

"I can't." He stressed out.

"Think of it this way, you get to go home with Casey every night. He doesn't."

And that was all it took for Derek to relax a little. Lisa was right. It didn't matter if Casey went out with Ben every night because eventually, she would come home and he would be there. Derek would be there, not Ben. And that's how he liked it. That's how he wanted it to be forever. Oh, if only.

Derek started to walk back to the table and slowed when he heard talking.

"So, when is Derek leaving?" He heard Ben ask.

"Not till late September, I told you this."

"So, basically what you're saying is that I'm not gonna get to see you at all?"

"You're seeing me right now."

"That's not what I meant." He heard Ben sigh tiredly. "It's been a year Casey, when are we gonna take the next step?"

"Ben,"

"No, I would like an honest answer from you about this."

Derek was about to make his presence known, but stopped.

"I wanna be in love when it happens." She said to him, "I'm not in love with you."

"You were once." Ben said to her.

"Yeah, well, when someone snaps at you and yells at you a lot, it's kindof hard to stay in love with that person."

"I'm working on my anger. I am."

"I don't think you're working hard enough on it." Casey said tiredly.

Derek didn't have to see that Ben was shaking his head at Casey.

"I bet this all has something to do with Derek."

And his eyes grew wide.

"No, this has nothing to do with Derek." Casey defended, "Derek is staying with me because he needed to get away from his life back in Canada."

"There you go defending him again."

"This is why we fight so much," she told him, "you sit there and constantly try to make Derek seem like he's the bad guy here when really you are."

Derek heard the table move and the dishes clank. He looked around and saw that Ben had stood up and Casey moved away.

"Okay, pretty boy." Derek said loudly as he walked over to them.

He set the glass down on the table roughly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Derek said as calmly as he could.

"And you can tell me this because?" Ben asked him.

"Because I can, now leave."

Ben glared at Derek and snorted.

"I don't think so."

Derek smirked and glared back.

"See we have a little problem here." Derek said to him, "You don't have much of a choice."

People inside the restaurant were all looking at Derek and Ben, waiting for what was to unfold.

"Now, if you hadn't noticed, this is a quiet family restaurant. You arguing, isn't something that is wanted here." Derek said to him, "And Casey seems to not want you here anymore."

"We'll let her decide that."

Ben looked at Casey who was shaking her head.

"I think you should leave Ben."

Derek smirked when he saw Ben's jaw drop. Ben looked at Derek and shoved him back a bit. Derek simply shook his head as Ben walked out.

**XxX**

"He's an ass hole." Derek said, as he hung his leather jacket on the hook.

"Derek, not now." Casey said.

"Okay, sorry."

Casey stopped in her tracks. She turned to Derek and looked at him.

"That's it?" She asked. "No other input about how I should break up with him and how I can do so much better?"

"Yeah." He said. "But I mean, you _should_ break up with him because he talks to you like you're shit. And you _can_ do better. But you wanted to let it go, so I let it go."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Today," she said, easily, "he would have made the entire situation worse than it was supposed to be."

Derek watched Casey walk into her room without a word and he debated whether or not to follow her.

He did.

He knocked on her closed door and heard a faint 'come in', and he walked in.

"Casey?" He asked.

She was sitting at her vanity, removing her jewelry.

"Yeah?"

He moved in and sat on her bed in front of her.

"Ben yells at you, and talks to you like you're nothing. Why are you dating him?"

Casey sighed, "He wasn't like that before."

"Are you happy?" He asked.

Casey turned to him, brows furred together, and she bit her lip.

"I- I thought I was." She said, honestly.

Derek nodded and stood up, getting ready to leave. When he reached the door, he turned to face her one last time.

"As much as you say I'm wrong, you putting up with me and me being forced to stay here, I know you're not happy about that. But, do something that'll make you happy and talk to Ben."

She nodded.

"And I appreciate you putting up with me." He said, "You're the only one who hasn't given up on me."

She smiled and stood up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was a little stunned at first, unable to move, but then his arms slithered around her waist slowly.

Their first real hug.

He gave her a small squeeze and sighed through his nose.

"I'm always gonna be here for you Derek." She whispered to him.

"Thank you."

She removed herself from Derek and they both shared a soft smile.

"Where are you sleeping?" She asked.

"The couch."

"You can sleep in here you know." She reminded him.

"I know, but I think I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

**XxX**

He waited about an hour before he pulled out that guitar. He grabbed his notebook and sat on the couch. He flipped open to a blank page a titled it, 'Casey'. He knew she wouldn't be looking through his stuff so he had nothing to worry about.

With the curve of the guitar rested on his knee, he began to lightly strum a random pattern. He stopped for a second and wrote the chords he played on the paper. He started playing again and starting humming along to it. After stopping and playing it over again, he started whispering words.

After about another hour, he had what looked like a verse and a complete chorus finished.

Pleased with what he had finished, he closed his notebook and put the guitar away. He then settled on the couch/bed and started tossing and turning. It was different from sleeping on the bed. It was harder than Casey's soft bed.

He sat up. She said he could sleep in the room with her if he wanted to. He looked to the door and got up. He opened her door and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He walked in as quietly as he could and he walked over to the bed. He pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans.

Slowly, he climbed into the bed and relaxed into it with a sigh. Casey then rolled over and snuggled into him. He tensed up at first, then relaxed again and put his arm around her. Her face was close to being buried in his neck and he took a chance. He moved his lips to her forehead and placed a soft kiss there before he shut his eyes and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**Okay...there will be more issues with Ben in the future I think, I'm not too sure yet. And Casey _is_ going to talk to him and he's not going to like kidnap her or something. Lol _that_ would be drama. I was also going to make Derek and Ben throw down, but I thought it would be a little too intense. Maybe another chapter. Oh yeah, and your reviews make me smile. Sometimes I laugh because I just just hear in my head how they sound if someone actually said them. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a review about Derek's weight...so I added the whole fat thing in there. And don't worry, Derek isn't like super fat. And I don't know what happened, I started working on this chapter and I couldn't stop. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm fat." Derek said as he plopped down on the couch next to Casey.

"Well, look how you've been eating."

It had only been a few days since the Ben incident and Derek's cravings were starting to die down. He still ate like he did in high school but then, he managed to keep his weight at a certain range because of hockey.

"How I've been eating?" Derek repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please. I know you've been sneaking cookies in bed. I wake up laying on crumbs."

"I don't mean to- I mean- oh forget it." He sighed out. "And so what? Yeah I have been eating cookies in bed."

"That's one of the reasons why you're getting fat because I've been making you low in everything meals."

"Either way, I'm getting fat."

Casey looked at him, that cute pout that made her smile, and she scooted closer to him. She noticed he wasn't pale at all and the rings around his eyes were completely gone. She then thought back to the last time she was woken up by his screaming in the middle of the night, she couldn't remember.

"Derek, you're fine." She said to him, "But, if you wanna lose a bit of weight, I can figure something out."

And the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a gym with Casey. They both walked in and started with whatever came to mind.

Derek wanted to lose weight and get bigger, strength wise and muscle wise, while Casey wanted to get toned. In his mind, Derek wanted to make Ben look pathetic standing next to him. But then again, he didn't want to get too big. If he was too big, his arms would be able to fit in his leather jacket, and got forbid that happen.

Casey had always been in great shape. He was going to tell her that she didn't need to work out and that he would be okay if she wanted to do something else. But why throw away the chance to see her in tiny shorts and a sports bra? So Derek kept his mouth shut.

Not that he was a pervert or anything, don't get him wrong, but he was thrilled at the thought of Casey being half naked as she worked out in front or next to him.

During their workout, Casey had mapped out a schedule for them. They would work out together three times a week and he Derek wanted to go by himself, then he could.

And he did.

Towards the beginning on July, both he and Casey started to notice differences. Or instance, the small pouch on his stomach was gone, his arms were a tiny bit bigger than they were before and now had a small bulge of muscle there. And his calf's were become more and more toned and defined every day. Even at work Casey saw that he was getting a lot of looks from young girls who went in for lunch or dinner with their friends. She recognized those looks back from high school. And normally she would just roll her eyes every time these girls would throw themselves over him. Now, there was a pang of jealousy when she saw him talking to these girls but it would always vanish because he would look at her and smile. A real smile, not like that smirk he usually gave the girls.

**XxX**

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Derek pleaded.

Casey and Lisa were going into town to get pedicures and manicures, and then have a girl's day. He knew that she was testing him, to see if he would break and go crawling back to that god awful poison.

"Derek, you'll be fine."

"But, Case." He whined.

"No, you'll be fine here and I trust you."

He was pleading her with his eyes to let him come.

"Derek, you're gonna have to be alone sometime. I can't always be watching you." She said as she walked to the door. She turned around to face him again, "Like I said, I trust you."

And with that, she walked out the door and Derek sighed.

"I don't trust myself," he muttered.

He sighed once more before he walked back to the couch.

He had no idea how long Casey was going to be so he wasn't sure how much time he had on his hands. He then took his note book out and grabbed that guitar he grew to love. He flipped open to the page he was working on and looked at his progress. He had been slacking a bit and he didn't even get the first verse started. He thought he had it a while back but had moved it to be the second verse.

He leaned back on the couch and put the pen to the paper.

--

Casey was in a world of girl pleasure. It had been a while since she had a girl's day and she loved every minute of it.

"Casey," Lisa said in a tone that meant business.

"What now, Lisa?"

"This is about Ben, and I don't care if you don't wanna talk about it because we're talking about it."

Casey sighed and looked at Lisa.

"Okay, then. What do you wanna talk about?" Casey asked.

"About you dumping his sorry ass and making a move on Derek."

"Lisa!"

"No I'm serious." Lisa said. "Ben has been treating you like trash lately and I think Derek would be _so_ much better than Ben." Casey sighed, "And I know I don't know you and Derek's past, but I think you and him should try at least."

Casey didn't say anything but the wheel in her head was turning. Contemplating whether or not to just tell her friend the truth.

"Lisa, I have to tell you something."

"Uh-oh, I know that tone, what's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Derek used to be my step brother."

Lisa didn't say anything. All she did was look at Casey like she had two heads. Her jaw dropped, her eyes were wide, and any other facial expression a shocked person would have.

"Okay, explain now." Lisa said quickly.

"My mom married his dad when we were in high school. Come the middle of our junior year, things started to fall apart. And by the end of it, they had divorced. I still stayed in the same school as Derek but I noticed that he was changing and before I knew it, I transferred schools."

"So why is he here?" Lisa asked her, curious than ever.

"I'm getting to that." She said to her friend, "When I said that Derek was changing, I meant he was changing as in life style change." And by the look on Lisa's face, she had no idea what Casey was talking about. "He was doing drugs."

When Casey said that, Lisa had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Derek is here because his dad doesn't know what to do with him anymore. His dad said that he was hostile, mean, and angry. He sent him to live with my mom but that all changed when I came home."

"So, let me get this straight, your mom and his dad married,"

"Yes,"

"Got divorced, you and your family move, causing Derek to turn to drugs,"

"True."

"His dad decides that he can't handle him so he sent him to live with your mom but then _she_ can't handle him and then you step in to help him,"

"Pretty much."

"And now you're totally crushing on him."

"Yeah- I mean no." Casey said quickly.

Lisa's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "You _are _crushing on the ex step brother!"

"No, I am not…" Casey paused, "I don't like Derek…much. Okay I totally like Derek."

Lisa squealed so loud and so high, Casey was surprised that it didn't break glass. Casey covered her ears and winced.

--

Derek was sitting in the same spot on the couch with the pen still touching the paper. Nothing came out this time. He tried to play the guitar more, to see if words would form like it had before, but nothing came out. He didn't know what the problem was.

He then decided that he needed a new environment. He stood up, stepped into his shoes and slipped on his jacket. He looked around and grabbed a small note pad form the counter, put it in his pocket and walked out the door.

When he got outside, he decided against walking in the direction of the alley way, and chose the opposite. It was like it was the first night he was with Casey except this time, he didn't need to get away from anything. He just needed to try to get these words out and on to paper.

He wanted the words to be perfect. He knew why he wanted to do it, and he wasn't expecting her to feel anything back, he just wanted to show her how much he appreciated her not giving up on him. Because a 'thank you' just wouldn't be enough to express the thanks he had for Casey.

He found himself at a park minutes later. He settled on a bench and took out that pad he brought with him. He looked around and saw a couple walking hand in hand. The girl was leaning into the guy's side and she was smiling. Derek saw the happiness radiating from both of them and it made him think back to a time when he was that happy. The only thing was he couldn't remember when he was happy.

Not when his mom and dad got divorced, because he would hardly see his mother, not when his dad got remarried because the eldest step daughter was off limits at the time, and he most certainly was not happy when they got divorced because then he couldn't see Casey anymore. Despite the fact that she was off limits to him, it killed him to know he wasn't going to see her anymore. Until now, that is. And the truth was, he thought that all this unhappiness was brought upon him for a reason. And there had to be a pretty damn good one but Derek didn't know.

His head hung slightly when he saw them share a soft kiss.

He wished he had something like that. That happiness, that feeling of knowing you'll always have that someone to be there for you.

He looked to the blank pad, and started writing. And this time, the pen didn't stop.

--

Lisa was still going on about how Casey liked Derek and how Derek liked Casey, and frankly, Casey was getting tired of it. They had finished their nails and were on their way to lunch. And as fate would have put it, they walked past that same park Derek was at. Lisa was the one who spotted him.

"Hey, Case, isn't that Derek?" She asked.

"Where?" Casey looked.

"Derek!" Lisa shouted

And sure enough, he looked up and Lisa pulled Casey along as she rushed to him.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I needed some air."

He saw an uncertainty flash through Casey's eyes.

"I was tired of the apartment." He said honestly.

"Well, Casey and I were headed to lunch. Wanna join us?" She asked.

"Sure, if it's alright."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, of course it's alright, right Casey?" Lisa turned to Casey.

"I thought that this was supposed to be-" Lisa pinched her butt, "Ow! I mean, it's alright." Casey smiled weakly at him.

Derek smirked at Casey. Sometimes she was too cute.

**XxX**

"So you two were locked in the bathroom while there was a crazy party in your house?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah." Derek said smirking.

"And I even told him it was a bad idea to have a party." Casey said.

"What happened next?"

Derek and Casey both look at each other and smiled.

"Shampoo fight." They both said at the same time.

"Uh, no you had shampoo, which he nailed me in the eyes-"

"I didn't mean to." He defended.

"And I had some water thing. Hardly anything came out of it." Casey continued.

Derek simply rolled his eyes.

"Wow, seems like fun." Lisa said smiling.

"Please, at that time, Derek lived to torture me."

"You were the same," he said in a sing song voice.

Casey scoffed and smacked his shoulder playfully while Lisa watched this love filled playful banter.

**XxX**

Derek had just walked in from working out and was surprised and pissed to see Ben sitting on the couch with Casey.

"Hey, Derek." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey."

"Ben and I are gonna go out to dinner to talk."

"Okay." Derek replied as he walked into her room.

The door slammed a little and Casey looked at Ben.

"I'll be right back."

And this time, Casey didn't give him a chance to bitch or anything of the sort. She simply got up as quickly as she could and entered her room. She heard the shower running in her bathroom and she knocked on the door. He opened it and she saw a bit of pain in his eyes.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No, I mean I'm mad he's here." Derek said to her, "But you two need to talk."

Casey simply nodded.

"I'm sure you can fend for yourself while I'm gone."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay, well, see you when I get home."

Derek simply watched her walk out. He sighed and closed the bathroom door.

When Casey walked back into the living room, she saw Ben near the front door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for you." He said, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

**XxX**

Casey and Ben were sitting at the table, eating silently.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to talk?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and," she paused, "do you want me happy?" She asked him.

"Of course," he said honestly.

"Well, I'm not happy."

Ben knew where this was going.

"I think we should take a break." She said to him.

"A break."

"Yeah, I just think it would good for us. This way, you can focus on bettering yourself and then I'll have time to figure out what I want."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Casey?" He asked rudely. "This _is_ about Derek."

"No it isn't. This is about me."

"Whatever."

Casey glared at him and for the first time ever, she got up and walked out of the restaurant, ignoring his calls for her.

She was sick and tired of Ben always bringing Derek into the problem when he was never there to begin with. Or was he? She knew she liked him but she still cared about Ben, despite the fact that he had been as ass to her as of late. She couldn't help it. When she met Ben a year ago, he was really nice, sweet, and a perfect gentleman and that was the Ben she was still in love with.

So maybe she lied to him when she said she didn't love him anymore, but she told the truth too. She just needed to figure out what she wanted.

When she arrived at her front door, she heard the most beautiful guitar playing she had ever heard. She opened her door quietly and saw Derek playing. She was in awe. Suddenly he groaned and stopped.

"Hey." She said, making her presence known.

He looked at her and smile.

"Hey, you're early."

"Didn't go so well." She told him.

"How'd he take the break?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She hook her head. "But I _am_ hungry."

"Pizza?" He asked.

"All over it."

Casey then started to dig through her purse for some money and sighed.

"Do have any money left over from that twenty I gave you yesterday?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think I have a ten in my jacket." He said as he was putting the guitar away.

Casey put her purse on the counter and walked over to his jacket. She checked his left pocket and found nothing. She checked his right pocket and felt paper and plastic. She clutched her hand around both and pulled them out. She slowly opened her hand and saw a ten dollar bill along with a small plastic bag with white powder in side. Her heart dropped.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked turning around.

He saw her with the baggie and he froze.

* * *

**So, I think I'm almost over this writers block thing. Well hope you liked it! And this story is totally taking over on it's own and I like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You all seem to really enjoy this story. It makes me smile! Like reviews! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

His heart was pounding. He had no idea how that got in his pocket. He saw the tears threatening to fall from Casey's eyes and he walked over to her.

"All this time, I thought you were changing-"

"I am." Derek insisted.

"Well the baggie says otherwise Derek." The tears finally spilled over, "You've been lying to me this entire time?"

"No, Casey, no. That's not mine."

"It was in your pocket, Derek."

"Yeah but- you've been watching me like a hawk for the past month and a half, how the hell could I get my hands on that?"

"People like you have ways, Derek."

That stung Derek hard. It even made him cringe.

"People like me." He repeated.

He walked over to her and pointed to the baggie in her hand.

"You want me to make it so it's true?" He asked her, "Make some lines Case." He said bitterly, "You got a lighter, I'll get some foil and a straw, or better yet, how about a fucking needle?" He shouted at her. "Take your pick."

Casey didn't say anything. All she did was walk past him and into her room.

Derek looked back to her closed door and stepped into his shoes. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. Without a second glance and for the third time, he walked out the door.

**XxX**

There was a knock on the door and a very sleepy Nora answered.

"Derek." She stated.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course."

Derek walked past her and sat on the couch. He sighed and didn't say a word.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Me and Case got into a fight." He said.

"Over what?"

"She thinks I've been doing drugs again." He explained, simply.

"Again?"

"Casey didn't tell you?" He asked her.

"Tell me what?"

Derek sat on the edge of the couch and looked up at the woman who became like a mother to him.

"I've been clean for a little over a month."

There was an expression of mixed emotions in Nora's eyes. It was a combination of happiness, relief, and proud.

"Derek, that's great."

"Yeah, but somehow, I don't know how, she found some drugs in my pocket. She freaked out, didn't let me explain and now I'm here."

Nora examined Derek thoroughly and noticed he looked a lot different from the week he had stayed with her. She noticed that he was in fact, a lot more healthy looking than she remembered. And she believed that he had stopped using.

"You need a place to stay for the night?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I need to let Casey cool off. More importantly, I need to cool off."

Derek stayed in the guest room for the night. He was only planning on staying for the night and then go back to Casey's to talk it all out. But then that one night turned into three days.

He ignored/didn't talk to Casey for three days. She called her mom to see f her mom had seen him and she told Casey the truth; that he was staying with her until he was ready to go back. He did go into work too. And when at work, he didn't really speak to Casey. And even though it was hard for him not to talk to her, he didn't, he couldn't, not after she basically accused him of using again. He wasn't about to use again because he felt better. Both physically and emotionally, why get rid of that feeling that he could have forever for a few minutes of not being able to remember things.

It was hard for Casey to see him at work and not talk to him too. She didn't know if she could believe that he wasn't using anymore because recovering drug addicts, have their ways of getting their hands on drugs. And as much as she wanted to believe it wasn't his, it was in his pocket, and he had been home the day before. He could have easily gotten it during that time.

All she wanted was for him to talk to her and she wanted him to come home.

**XxX**

"It's been a week since Derek left and I'm going crazy." Casey pouted out, sitting next to Lisa on her couch.

Lisa had been going over to Casey's apartment ever since Derek walked out. Casey needed some sort of company.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's at my mom's house." Casey told her, "But I want him back here."

Lisa felt bad for Casey. She could tell she really liked Derek and that she was missing him like crazy.

"Why don't you call him?" Lisa suggested.

"He wouldn't talk to me."

"You don't know that."

"Hello?" She stressed out, "I accused him of using again."

"Anyone would have if they found coke in someone's cote pocket." Lisa said.

Casey huffed with a pout.

She really _did_ miss Derek. A lot. And she had no idea that Derek had been moping around Nora's apartment with that same pout on his face.

At that moment Lisa and Casey were talking, he was walking back to Nora's apartment from the gym. As he was walking, someone called out to him. When he turned to the voice, his blood began to boil.

"What the hell do you want, Ben?" Derek asked.

"Why aren't you at Casey's house?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, we got in a fight."

"Shame." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever,"

Derek turned around and continued his walk.

"Was it about your drug dependency?" Ben asked, causing Derek to stop.

"What did you say?" Derek asked when he faced Ben again.

"Did she catch you using again?"

Derek looked at Ben who had an evil smirk on his face.

"How do you know about that?" Derek asked.

"I have my ways."

And suddenly, Derek put two and two together and it snapped.

"It was you." Derek whispered. "You're the reason Casey hates me right now."

"If you say so." Ben replied back before he walked away.

Derek shook his head and ran back to Nora's apartment. He raced in, changed his clothes, and left again. He then ran straight to the restaurant, thinking Casey would be there but she wasn't. He groaned and ran to Casey's apartment. When he got there, Lisa was just walking out.

"Lisa, hey." Derek said, out of breath.

"Derek."

"Is Casey upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Derek walked past her and heard Lisa tell him not to be as ass which made him roll his eyes. He got to her front door and knocked. A few seconds later, she answered.

"Derek."

"Hey."

She opened the door wider and he walked in.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Derek bluntly, gave his explanation that was in no need for.

"It was Ben." He stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Ben." He repeated. "He was the one who put the drugs in my pocket."

"Don't be ridiculous."

He looked at Casey.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked her, "Ben, the guy who treats you like crap, the one who you broke up with, the one who hates me. He framed me or whatever." Casey looked at him, "No, Casey, don't look at me like that. Ben basically told me so."

"If it's all true, how would he know about your drug problem?"

"I don't know." Derek sighed out, "Have you told him anything?"

"No."

Derek sighed, tiredly.

"I'm not using again." He said honestly. "And I'd also like to say, I'm sorry for yelling at you and that I have been going crazy without you in my life right now."

Her breath caught in her throat. Derek told her he was going crazy without her. Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe he really _did_ care about her more than he let on.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to him so she was facing him a little bit.

"When I found the coke in your pocket, do you have any idea how I felt?" She asked him, "I felt like a fool."

"Why a fool?" Derek asked her.

"Because I believed you were changing."

"I am changing."

"I know."

"Then why don't you believe me?" He asked desperately. "You took me in when no one else would, you have put up with everything I have thrown at you. And I know I hurt you a lot too. Why would I start using again?"

"Part of me believes you but another part doesn't." Derek hung his head. "But I want you to come back and we'll forget this ever happened." She said.

He nodded and she pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath through his nose. Taking in the scent of Casey that he missed. She pulled away slightly, to look at him.

"You promise that the coke wasn't yours?" She asked him.

"I promise."

Something then happened that was completely unexpected. He pulled her closed to him again and rested his forehead against hers. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips and he heard her take a shard intake of breath before she relaxed.

It was almost like it was a first kiss. Awkward because Derek wasn't so sure if he should have done that, because Casey wasn't expecting it and it even was a little embarrassing because it seemed like her lips weren't working right. And as soon as the kiss started, Derek pulled away.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

He was cut off by Casey's soft upon his. He was shocked that she even kissed him the second time and was even more shocked that she deepened it. He was so shocked; he had no choice but to kiss back. And pretty soon, he felt himself being pulled down.

Casey's hands clutched his leather jacket and began to push it off his shoulders and he somehow managed to help her without breaking the kiss. After it was carelessly tossed to the floor, her hands went under his shirt, feeling the new set of abs he had developed along with his newly toned chest and he shivered. One hand traveled down her thigh and pulled it to the side of his waist and her hips involuntarily thrust into his.

He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, enjoying the moment while he could and then as fate would have it, her phone rang.

"Derek." She moaned out.

"Let the machine get it." He said between kisses on her neck.

They heard the familiar greeting of the machine and then a beep.

"Hey Case," Georges voice said, "I was just calling to see how things were going."

"Hey George." Casey greeted after she pushed Derek off her and raced to the phone. "Yeah, Derek's here. Would you like to talk to him?" She asked. "Okay, here he is."

She handed him the phone and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, dad." He greeted a bit nervously.

"Derek, how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good." There was an awkward pause before George continued. "You sound good."

"Thanks." Derek said, "I've been clean for a little over a month now."

"Really." His dad said, sounding surprised. "That's great news."

"Yeah,"

"Listen, I was thinking a lot lately. Why don't you come home?"

Derek almost dropped the phone when he heard that. His dad was actually asking him to come back home.

"Derek? You still there?"

"Yeah," Derek said, "I can't leave."

"Derek, I need my son back."

"I understand that but this, I need _this_ right now." He heard his dad sigh.

Derek looked back to see that Casey had given him his privacy and he walked out into the hall of the apartment. He closed the door and sighed.

"Dad, need I remind you, this was all your idea because you gave up on me?"

"Derek,"

"No. You did. You gave up on me like everyone else did." Derek said, "You, Sam, Ralph, Edwin, Marti, Nora. You really think I wanna go back to a life where everyone threw you away like you were trash?"

"You were out of control." He stated.

"No you let me be out of control," Derek snapped, "and you also ignored how much I was hurting."

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"Think about it dad."

And Derek hung up the phone. He sighed and heard the door open. He turned to see Casey looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Then why do you seem like you're not?"

"My dad asked me to come home."

He walked in, making it seem like he was extremely upset, and he sat on the couch. She joined him after closing the door and she was looking at him with big blue worried eyes.

"Well?" She asked.

"What?"

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm not leaving." He said and she visibly relaxed. "There is no way I'm going back home, not right now. I need this." He scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand, "I need you." He whispered.

**XxX**

He was by himself one day and he figured it was the perfect opportunity to finish the song had been working on.

He had finished the lyrics and he had the tune in his head, now all he needed was to put it all together as one. He grabbed the guitar and started playing the melody he had tabbed out. And it seemed like with in seconds, his song came together in one beautiful piece of work.

While he played it over and over again to get it stuck in his head, he thought about the past couple of days with Casey. He kissed her. He kissed her and she was okay with it. There wasn't any awkwardness at all and he was happy about that. Over the past couple of days, Derek got to hold Casey just because he could. He got to kiss her just because he wanted to, and the better part, she let him. He was able to show her a side that he never showed anyone. The Derek who liked to cuddle on the couch after a movie, the Derek who liked to stare at Casey when she wasn't looking, the Derek Casey wanted to keep around.

As for Casey, she was glad that she ad told Ben she wanted a break. And she was even gladder when Derek kissed her. Although she wasn't really sure what they were, all she knew was that Derek made her feel good, and she wanted it to stay that way.

And as things seemed like they were starting to get better, they hit another bump in the road.

* * *

**The next chapter will have quite a bit of Ben in it. I'm not gonna say that he and Derek are going to drop then gloves or anything but there will be drama. And another thing, should I bring back Kayla? I kindof forgot all about her. Maybe a run in is in dire need? Let me know XoXoX3**


	11. Chapter 11

****

I feel like it's been forever since I updated this thing. Enjoy!

* * *

Casey completely let the whole drug thing go by the end of the week. And whatever she and Derek were, she liked it.

She was at work, waiting tables, when she heard the bell ring. She looked up and saw Ben standing there, looking…different. She wasn't so sure how he looked different but he looked different. Almost like he was distraught.

"Ben," she greeted.

"Hey,"

She was out of words to say to him after he greeted him and so she just left it at that.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Derek,"

--

Derek was playing that song again to make sure he wouldn't mess it up and the door burst open. It made him jump on the couch and he looked at who came in and it was Casey. She had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"How could you?" She asked him before she hurried to her room.

She slammed her door as Derek rushed over to it. He tried to turn the knob but it didn't turn. She locked it.

"Casey, what are you talking about?"

"Go away Derek. I don't wanna talk to you."

"What did I do though?" He asked desperately.

"I don't ever wanna see you again."

Derek nodded to himself and left.

Casey heard the door shut and she broke down. She thought back to her conversation she had with Ben. How could she have been so blind?

_When Ben had told her it was about Derek, she was all ears, instantly. _

"_What about Derek?" Casey asked._

"_Well, first, I wanna say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I guess I just get jealous over Derek." He sighed, "Was Derek with you yesterday?"_

"_No, he said he was going to the gym."_

"_I saw him go into a house with some blonde. I think it was one of _those_ houses."_

_Casey's heart sunk._

"_Look, I kept it to myself, but every time Derek wasn't with you, I always saw him with that blonde girl and they looked pretty cozy too."_

_Casey still didn't say anything._

"_I even saw him walk into that one alley near your place. He didn't come back out for a while but when he did, he looked pretty burned."_

"_He said that you planted coke in his pocket." Casey informed him._

"_What?" Ben asked, faux shocked, "Yeah, I don't like him much but I would never sink that low and do something like that."_

_She didn't know what to think. Her mind was racing like crazy. Derek was acting like the perfect boyfriend, how could he lie to her like that? Not only was she right about him using again, but Ben had basically implied that he was also hooking up with some girl too._

"_And apart of me feels that he's selling too." Ben continued._

"_You're lying." She said, shaking her head._

"_Have I ever lied to you?"_

_He was right. Ben had never lied to her in their relationship. Never. And so she knew that he wouldn't lie about something now. Or so she thought._

"_Look, I don't want you to just up and tell Derek that you know all this. Like I said, I'm not really sure. I mean, it could be someone who just looks a lot like Derek."_

_Casey just nodded her head._

And now she was in her one bedroom apartment all alone. She tried her best not to over react but she couldn't help it. First the coke in his jacket, and now this. She even went to check out that alley way Ben had mentioned too. And sure enough, the aroma of drugs was in the air. She didn't go all the way back, but from what Ben had described, it seemed like he was right. And now, she had no idea how she and Derek were going to get past this. Also, she had no idea where he was. As much as she cared about him, she didn't want to know where he was.

**XxX**

This time, Derek had no idea where he could go. He wasn't about to go back to Nora's place because he had just got back from there.

He just started walking in whatever direction he his feet took him. He kept walking and soon he came to the other side of the park. There was still enough light to see where he was walking and the faces of people walking past him. And then, as bad luck would have it, he saw that familiar blonde hair. Kayla.

He popped the collar of his jacket and continued to walk.

"Derek?" A voice asked.

Shit.

Derek stopped and looked to her.

"Hey,"

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." She said to him.

There was a bit of awkwardness between them given their previous activities together.

"Been clean,"

"You're clean now?" She asked him.

Like it was impossible for him to get clean and stay that way.

"Well, when you have someone who's willing to try, it's possible." He said almost bitterly to her.

"No need to snap." She half snapped back. "And who is this oh so wonderful person who stayed by you this whole time I didn't see you? That girl you're staying with?"

"That's none of your business."

"Whatever, if she's so great then why are you walking around looking like you just got walked all over?" Kayla asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

He walked past her and she stopped him.

"I'm sorry." She said to him and he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to a party and you look like you could really use a drink."

"I'm not partying."

"Not that kindof party."

He thought about it for a minute before he answered her.

--

"I never told you how nice this place looks Case," Ben said as he sat on the couch waiting for her to come out of her room.

Ben had offered to watch rented movies with her that night. She told him she didn't want to be alone and so he was more than happy to go over there with Derek not being there.

"Thanks." She shouted from her room.

Ben got up and started looking at all the things inside her place. He noticed there was a note book on the coffee table with a sheet of paper hanging out. Ben looked to her bedroom door and then pulled the page out. He then silently rushed to the kitchen and looked at the paper. He saw Casey's name on the top but it wasn't in her girly hand writing, it was sloppy but ledge able. His brows furred together as he read the first part quietly.

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer; do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder…Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors; I don't wanna ever love another. So bring on the rain, bring on the thunder." He made a pity sound and shook his head. "Pathetic." He continued, "Too bad she wont get to read it."

And with that, he crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash. Just as Casey came out too.

"Ben, what are you doing?" She asked when she saw him in the kitchen.

"Looking for snacks," he lied.

And with that, she let it go. Only because he didn't know where anything was in her apartment because he was hardly there. She smiled and showed him a whole cupboard of snacks.

--

Derek followed Kayla to this house party she was invited to.

Yes, he decided to attend as well. He needed a drink and because Casey didn't drink, he couldn't drink.

When he walked in, he didn't smell any heaven in that room so he knew she was telling the truth and that it was just a party.

Kayla handed him a drink and she introduced him to some people that she knew. They all looked like they were his age so Derek and these other people got along great. Within an hour, he found out that Kayla lived with her mom who was working all the time. He knew that despite her drug use, she was a good student and was making pretty decent grades, and how these people knew this was beyond him. He also found out that the three guys he was talking to, all had a turn with Kayla. And even though they all had a turn, those guys cared about her like no other. And Derek, well, he chose not to mention his time with Kayla.

After about a few hours of mostly talking and a little more drinking, Derek decided that he was going to head back to Casey's apartment. And being the nice guy that he is, he walked around the house looking for Kayla to say good bye. He had asked around and all said that they didn't see her. Finally, he walked upstairs and saw a door that was slightly open. He opened it the rest of the way and saw Kayla on the floor, unconscious.

--

Casey had her head rested on Ben's shoulder. He was acting more of a boyfriend than he ever had with her. She almost forgot all about Derek and why he was gone until the phone rang. Casey made no move to answer it and was going to let the machine get it but then she heard the frantic voice of Derek.

"Casey? Look, I don't know why you're mad at me but I need you right now." He paused, "Something happened and I need you to come to the hospital."

The machine beeped and she sat up. She looked at Ben and without a word, she got up and rushed to get cleaned up.

"Casey." He said.

"I'm sorry Ben, you have to go." She said trying to get her shoes on, "I have to go to Derek."

"But, I thought that you were mad at him."

"It doesn't matter, he needs me."

--

Derek was waiting to see if Casey would show up and was starting to lose all hope. The police were called and were questioning him about how he knew her and what he thought happened. Derek even asked if he could have a drug test to prove to Casey that he was still clean. When they said they would call him, he asked for them to mail them to her address so she could read it herself.

And finally, what seemed like eons, she rushed into the hospital.

"Derek, what happened?"

"Remember than girl I told you about?" He asked her. When she nodded he continued, "I went with her to a party and she overdosed."

"You went to a party with someone who had an overdose? What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him, "She was the one who you hooked up with while you were under the influence, are you really that stupid?"

"Casey,"

"And to top it all off, after everything I've done for you, everything I've put up with, and you turn around and…" She shook her head.

"I still have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" He stressed out. "I am completely lost when it comes to your random mood changes. One minute you're all over me and the next you tell me you hate me."

"I have never said I hated you."

"It was implied when you said you didn't wanna see me again."

Derek ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"When I saw her lying on the floor like that, I didn't know what to do." He continued, "She looked like he was dead and I saw myself lying there, barely breathing. I saw my life literally flash through my mind at the thought of me getting into that kindof mess." He said to her.

Casey sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't even wanna go back to that Derek ever again." He said honestly. "And whatever I did, I'm sorry, but I don't wanna talk about it."

**XxX**

Derek found out that Kayla had overdosed on crank. She ended up shooting too much and it took over her body. Derek went back to Casey's place but slept on the couch for the next two days. He really _didn't_ want to talk about whatever was bugging him. One, because he didn't know why she was mad, and two, he let the reality of the possibility of overdosing sink in. That could have easily happened to him in the past. Anything could have happened to him while he was getting high. I guess you see things differently when you're sober.

And the day came; Casey was home while Derek was at work when a letter came for her with no return address. She set it on the counter and went about her business. She had cleaned her kitchen and when she went to dump something, she saw that crumbled up piece of paper. Her brows furred and she grabbed it. She never threw away paper, she always recycled.

She opened it and the first thing she saw was her name. She then began to read the words on the paper and her heart soared. Never had _anyone_ written anything for her like what she read. It was amazing. She flattened out the paper and set it on the counter next to the envelope with her name on it.

Curiosity got the best of her because she was dying to open it. And she did. She looked over the paper slowly and it was a drug test for Derek. He was clean of anything and everything.

Derek was right. Ben lied to her about probably everything.

--

Derek came home around seven that night. After he took his jacket off, Casey was right there with her arms rapped around his neck. He didn't hug back right away, he just waited for whatever was to come.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

He said nothing, he just wrapped his arms her waist and hugged her tighter. Those two words made him forget all that happened between them.

That one hug not only made him feel better, but it also told him that everything was okay with them now.

Derek casually looked around and saw his paper on the counter. He broke the hug and walked over to the paper and picked it up. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute as he turned to her. She wasn't supposed to see the song yet. He wanted to surprise her with it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked her.

"I found it in the trash." He looked at her, "I'm not lying." She said honestly.

Derek set it back on the counter, no use in hiding it anymore, she already read it. She walked over to him and rested both her hands on his chest.

"That was beautiful." She said to him. "Was that really for me?"

"Yeah," he said to her, "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and that was the only way I knew how to." He shrugged, "You weren't supposed to find it, I wanted to play it for you before the summer ended."

"Well, you don't have to play it now, I can wait."

He allowed himself to kiss her softly.

"You don't know how much you mean to me," he whispered to her, "I just want it to be us, I wanna be with you." He said for the first time ever.

She was a little shocked that he admitted that to her. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. She hugged him tightly before she kissed him again.

"You have me. I'm not going anywhere."

And he believed her. It's funny how something tragic can bring two people together. And even if it wasn't so tragic, it was tragic enough for Derek to realize that something so simple could cost him everything.

**

* * *

**

I know I suck! You all didn't want Kayla back but I promise, that will be the last time she'll be in this story. And I'm alos contemplating if Derek and Ben should drop the gloves like Carcillo and Avry and throw down. Too soon? Not soon enough? Let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**So, your reviews made me happy. So I bring to you, Chapter Twelve!**

* * *

"How about we go to dinner with my mom and Lizzie?" Casey suggested when she plopped down on top of Derek.

It had only been three days since he admitted to her about wanting to be with her and they were pretty much inseparable. Every time she walked to another part of her apartment, he would always call her back just to see her face or to say something cute to her.

He let out a groan when she landed on him. He had been watching TV and now, with a gorgeous brunette lying on top of him, he was distracted.

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, my mom called me earlier and asked if I wanted to come."

"I see a small problem with that," her brows furred together, "she invited you, not me."

"Well, I have a small problem with that." She said to him, "You're my boyfriend now so when I get invited to go somewhere, you get to go." He looked at her pointedly, "Except when Lisa and I have our girl day."

He smirked.

"Please?" She asked him.

"Fine," he said giving in to her cute plead. "But only because I really, _really_ like you."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I really like you too."

She kissed him again.

Yeah, she liked this.

**XxX**

Derek had just tossed another shirt onto the floor of Casey's bedroom and he sighed.

"Derek, why aren't you ready?"

"I have nothing nice to wear."

"Derek,"

"No, Case, I wanna look nice for this dinner."

"It's my mother; you don't have to impress her."

Derek sighed again and fell back on her bed. Even though she was right, Derek still felt the need to look perfect that night, to show her mother that he had changed and that he was worth being with. He knew Casey was going to tell her mom that they were together and he wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know if she was going to be happy about it, or if she was going to convince Casey to leave him because she could do so much better than him.

"I know, but I wanna look nice tonight and I don't think I know how to."

"Just wear jeans and that one polo I saw stuffed in your bag."

And sure enough, Casey was right yet again. It was a simple dark green polo, nothing too fancy. And with a pair of dark blue jeans, he looked very presentable. And Casey, my god, Derek thought she looked amazing. And all she was wearing was tight jeans and a blouse.

"Ready?" She asked him after she stepped into her heels.

"No." He said honestly.

"You'll be fine."

--

They walked hand in hand to into the restaurant and before they walked in, Derek pulled her aside and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?"

"Uhm…I'm not really sure."

"Derek, honey, you'll be fine."

She saw that he was still freaking out a little bit and she sighed.

"Would you rather me not tell my mom about us?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked with a light chuckle. "I…I'm sorry, Casey."

"Derek,"

"No, as much as I wanna stand on top of a car and scream that you're my girlfriend now, can we wait?"

She looked at him, his eyes pleading with her to say that she would wait to tell her mom and she nodded.

"Okay," she agreed.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She gave him a small peck and then they walked in.

There, they saw Nora, Lizzie and Edwin?

Why was he in New York? More importantly, did his dad know he was there? Derek and Casey walked over to the table and Edwin didn't even look at Derek.

"Derek, what a surprise," Nora said, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Casey said I should tag along."

Edwin didn't look up or anything, but he listened to how Derek responded to their ex-step mother and noticed that he wasn't rude nor was his voice slurred at all. But just because Derek sounded like he was sober didn't mean that he was going to look up at his brother. Ever since Derek started using, Edwin stayed as far away from his as possible. He wasn't about to just forgive and forget just like that. Sure he didn't have anymore physical scars, he still had emotional ones. And they were all from Derek.

"Hey Ed," Derek said to him.

"Hey," was all he could muster back to his brother.

Derek hung his head slightly, disappointed in himself for letting his urges control his relationship with his brother. Derek was positive that no matter how many weeks, months, years, he was clean; Edwin would never look at him the same way again.

--

Dinner was pretty awkward for Derek. His brother was there and he didn't even look at him. After Edwin's short, bitter greeting to him, Derek said nothing to him. In fact, he hardly spoke during dinner.

And finally, when Casey and Lizzie went to the ladies room, a mystery unknown to Derek as to why females always go together, and Nora left to pay the tab, Derek and Edwin were left at the table. Derek couldn't help but think it was all planned during the dinner.

"You look good, Ed," Derek said to him, trying to break the ice.

Edwin looked at him briefly, "Thanks."

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Edwin, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I'm not like that anymore."

Edwin snorted.

"When Dad sent me here I was pissed, I wanted nothing more than to just stay out all night and get high." He said to him, "Believe it or not, I've been clean for about two months."

"When pigs fly," Edwin muttered.

"It kills me that you hate me this much but it kills me more that I _made_ you hate me this much." Derek sighed tiredly, "I really am sorry though, and I've changed."

Derek felt that nothing more needed to be said. He simply sat there and waited for Casey to come back so they could leave. And to say he was shocked to hear Edwin speak again would be an understatement.

"Marti misses you." Edwin said to him, "She cries sometimes because you're not home."

"I'm coming home at the end of summer."

"Which Derek?" Edwin asked.

"The one right in front of you,"

"That's good then, because…uh…I really want my brother back."

And with those words being said, he had yet another reason to change and to stay that way.

**XxX**

She was lifting a small amount of weights, well actually, she was _trying_ to considering that Derek was sitting right behind her, kissing the base of her neck.

"Derek,"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm spotting you."

"I don't need to be spotted."

"I'll be the judge of that." He said before he placed another kiss on her neck.

Casey sighed and put the weights back down. She looked at her trainer who could be considered a Kendra double.

"Isn't there some kindof rule that your boyfriends aren't allowed to distract you while you're lifting weights."

"Hey, I'm just your trainer." She said to them, "I think it's cute."

Derek smirked. When Casey looked back at him, he wiggled his brows suggestively. She snorted and he pulled her back against his chest.

Derek did eventually let Casey finish working out, while he totally checked out her body, and when they were all finished for the day, the walked home hand in hand.

--

Now he couldn't remember the last time he took a bath but when he got to Casey's, he took one. And Casey was right. Bath's really did make your body relax. But he would never tell anyone that he enjoyed taking a bath.

After a few minutes of sitting in the tub, the door opened and Casey was standing there.

"How's the bath?" She asked him.

"Surprisingly relaxing," he sighed out. "Care to join me?"

She looked at him before she walked in.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." She repeated.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes. He hardly heard noise around him and then he felt her body against his. He was surprised that she even joined him. Of course they had never seen each other completely deprived of clothing before so this was completely different for him. Not that he had a problem with seeing naked girls before, he's seen a lot, but he had never seen Casey, and since she had him close his eyes, he still hadn't seen Casey.

"You can open your eyes now."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you think if I wasn't so much of an ass hole, we could have had this sooner?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, maybe and watch your hands."

He smirked and moved his hands away.

Yeah, he liked this.

**XxX**

Derek was sitting on the couch, waiting for Casey to come home from her girl day. He needed to talk to her. His dad had called him again and asked him to come home, _again._

Derek didn't understand. His dad sent him away because he didn't want to see all the pain he caused him, he sent him away because he didn't want to help him, he sent him away because he didn't want to do anything for him. And now he wanted him to come home? After a year of acting out in his own way, his dad still hadn't figured out why. Why he was so angry all the time, why he didn't want to get involved with his family more, why he was numbing the pain all the time. And what Derek wanted to tell him now was that the pain was gone. He didn't need to drown himself in white powder anymore; he didn't need anything like that. All he needed was Casey and that's it. And he wasn't about to let his dad take her away from him again. That was one reason why he wanted to change; he wanted to prove to his dad that he was actually worth something.

There was Edwin. Derek spoke to his brother for the first time since their dads divorce. Even though it wasn't a full on conversation, it was still a start. When Edwin told him that he wanted his brother back, it hurt. It made him feel guilty for not being the big brother that he was supposed to be. And when he mentioned that Marti missed him, he wanted to break. The last time he came home, she ran away from him and hid. She was afraid of him. Another reason, it tore him up inside to know this his Smarti was afraid of him.

And finally there was Casey. The girl who despised him back in high school, the one who wanted nothing more than to be as far away as she could. And now, she was the one who stuck by his side and put up with all his crap. She was there for him when he was going through all his withdrawal symptoms, everything. He had no idea where he would be if she hadn't bitten the bullet for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. He looked and in came in beautiful girlfriend. He got up and smirked.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hey,"

She gave him an intimate hug and a soft kiss. When she looked at him, she sensed that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something."

"Okay, because I have something to tell you too. Well, it's more of a suggestion but, go ahead."

He took a hold of her hand and led her to the couch.

"Okay, I was thinking, since I'm gonna be going back home soon, I could go to school and when I graduate, I can come back to be here, with you."

"You wanna go to school?" She asked him and he nodded, "That's great."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled, "What were you gonna tell me, or suggest."

"Well, what if you didn't go home, what if you stayed here with me."

Derek looked at Casey and had no idea what to say. He just thought about going back to school to start to get his life back on track again and she just asked him to not go home. Did she just subtly as him to move in?

* * *

**Not too drama filled, I thought I needed to ease up a little. But there will be more drama with Ben and the explanation as to how he knows about Derek's drug problem. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write. So if it isn't good, sorry!**

* * *

Derek still hadn't said anything. He was still sitting there with his mind racing.

"Derek?"

"Casey," he paused, "stay? As in move in?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Derek sighed and shook his head.

"As much as I wanna stay, you know I can't." He saw the hurt in her eyes and continued, "I'm just getting my life back in order and I still need to get my family back."

"What about me?"

"You mean a lot to me, you always have, but I think that once I get back on track, we can try this whole 'Derek move in' thing."

Casey sighed and looked away from him.

"Well, don't I feel like a bucket of embarrassment."

He smirked, "Don't be." He said pulling her close to him, "If it means anything, I do wanna move in with you. I would want nothing more than to live with you." He paused, "_Again._"

Casey laughed a little before settling into Derek's side.

**XxX**

To say that Derek felt bad would be an understatement; he felt terrible. Casey was there for him a lot and she wanted him to live with her, and he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Sure he wanted to; hell he didn't even really want to go home. But moving in with her? Didn't seem like a smart idea at that moment. And he knew that Casey was upset about it too because she hardly spoke to him after she had asked him to stay.

She would understand.

**XxX**

She didn't understand why he wouldn't want to stay. He made it sound like he hated to be home. And as selfish as it sounded, she wanted him all to herself.

"I told you, you should have listened to the mystic oracle." Lisa said to Casey as she got them drinks in her kitchen.

"Lisa, it was a Ouija Board that glowed in the dark and you were totally moving that little thing."

"I wasn't moving it; you were moving it and it's called a _planchett_. Get it right woman."

"Well I wasn't moving it." Casey defended.

"Yeah and the lights didn't go out in my apartment while we were using it."

"It was the breaker and there was a short."

"Whatever." Lisa scoffed, "It still said you shouldn't ask him to move in and you still did and Derek is probably all weirded out."

--

Derek sat up from doing a set of bench presses and looked at his trainer, Leslie.

"I don't know what to do." He said.

"You mean about going to school or staying with Casey?" She asked him.

"Both." He sighed, "I mean, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me but staying, makes it feel more…permanent, I guess. And it scares the hell outta me."

"So, you wanna stay with Casey?"

"I would love to."

"Why don't you?" She asked him.

"I don't know!" Derek stressed, "I know I should go to school, you know, make something of myself, but then I feel like I can be something if I stay with Casey."

"So now you're having second thoughts about it?"

"I don't know, I guess."

What a predicament. Derek had no idea what to do. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to stay with Casey and just forget about his life back home, but then he wanted to make things right with his family and make a whole lifestyle change.

Sometimes he wished he'd never gotten himself into this mess.

**XxX**

Casey was on the couch, half reading, and half waiting for Derek to come back from working out. As much as she didn't understand, she was going to tell Derek that she was okay with his decision to go home at the end of summer like he was supposed to.

And finally, he walked through the door.

She got up and greeted him with a hug but she moved away and scrunched her nose.

"You're all sweaty."

"Yeah, I just got back from the gym." He smirked.

"Well, go take a shower; I need to talk to you."

He knew that tone; the tone used fir the 'I need to talk to you' part.

"Uh, I think a shower can wait."

They sat down on the couch together and he waited for her to say whatever she needed to say to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I asked you to move in, making it weird between us." She said to him, "I thought that if I offered you would like to stay here, what with how your relationship with George is. But, I have decided that whatever you choose, I'll be right behind you."

Derek nodded.

"Well then, I think I wanna go home but I still want you to be in my life."

"Okay."

"That's it?" He asked, "Okay?"

"Like I said, I'll be behind you." She nodded and then looked at Derek quickly, "What do you mean still have me in your life."

"Well, see I still wanna be with you."

Casey looked at him. He still wanted to be with her?

"Like a long distance relationship?" She asked him.

"Something wrong?"

"You want to still be with me while you're back in Canada?"

"Yeah,"

"Derek, you can't do relationships like that." She stood up, "You can't handle the commitment or the responsibility."

He sat there for a minute, not saying anything.

He couldn't believe that she said that to him. Sure he had never had something like what he had with Casey but that didn't mean that he couldn't handle it.

"Then maybe I can't handle this." He said, gesturing to both of them.

Hurt flashed through Casey's eyes and she walked to her room. And Derek then felt like a broken record. He put some jeans on and a shirt, grabbed his jacket and left. But this time, he knew exactly where he was going. He popped the collar of his jacket, and walked straight to Johnny's place.

He couldn't believe that Casey said that to him. Sure it probably didn't mean much but he was sure he could handle something like that. It was with Casey so it was worth trying to make it work. And if it could keep a smile on her face then he would be willing to try anything. Really, was it all just some kind of fling? When he went back home, was she going to go back to Ben or something?

Derek simply shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts. The though of Ben's hands all over Casey's body made him sick. And the thought of Ben sleeping with her made it worse. He needed to forget. And he didn't care if it hurt anyone in the end. He needed this. And he was going to have it.

**XxX**

Casey didn't know what to think. She asked him to move in, he said no. He told her he still wanted to be with her, _long distance,_ she spoke her mind and said he couldn't handle the commitment. And now he was pissed at her and took off.

She simply stayed in her room, not knowing where Derek was, or where he was going.

--

After waiting a few seconds, Johnny opened the door.

"Derek, long time no see,"

"Yeah, listen, I need a favor."

Johnny cocked an eye brow and let him in.

And after a twenty minute phone call with his cousin, Marco, Johnny handed Derek two plastic baggies full of his poison.

"You're lucky Marco likes you or else you wouldn't be getting this. And he said when you get back home; he'll be talking to you."

Derek simply nodded.

After he lit the pipe, the smoke burned as it went back into his system and his eyes shut as he blew out the smoke. After that first huff, he became more needy. He started taking quicker intakes of the crank, faster, more, and all of the above. And pretty soon, the two plastic baggies were completely empty and Derek was more high than he had ever been in his entire life.

He faintly heard a door open and the voices talking about him.

"So I see he finally came," the voice said to Johnny.

"Yeah, you should have seen how fast he took it all in."

"I knew he would come back here,"

"Well Benjamin, I believe you owe me some money."

Derek didn't see the money being handed to Johnny and he didn't see whoever the other guy was, walk over to him and smirk at him.

Derek's eyes shut and he was out like a light. And the next thing he knew, he woke up in a hospital. He squinted and looked around the room, trying to get whatever he saw into focus. The nights previous events flashed through his mind and his eyes began to fill with tears.

He caved.

He relapsed.

He failed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and without a come in, the door opened and in came Casey. He didn't have to look at her face to see that she was disappointed in him. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was beyond upset at him.

"Derek," she said softly.

The tone of her voice wasn't how he thought it was. He looked up and saw that she had tears in her eyes as well.

--

Casey had to do it all over again.

But this time is wasn't so hard. She thought it was because it was just once and that the doctors said that there was only one drug in his system. But she still had to do it again and all that hard work he did was for nothing.

When he came home the next day, it was how it was when he first came to New York. They didn't speak. In fact, summer was almost and he was packing.

During the time that they were dating, sort of, Derek had moved all his clothes into Casey's room. And while he was packing, she came in and sat at the edge of her bed next to his bag.

"Derek,"

He didn't say anything. All he did was throw some clothes in his bag.

"Please talk to me, say something." She pleaded with him.

She didn't want to end the summer this way with him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her with a raspy voice. Clearly his throat was still soar from taking in all that smoke.

"I don't know." She finally admitted after a few minutes.

Derek sighed and continued to throw things into his bag.

"This isn't gonna work." He said.

"What isn't?"

"This whole…'us'…thing,"

Casey just looked at him. He was breaking things off. But she had to ask. A few days ago he wanted to make this whole thing work and now, he wanted to throw it away.

"Why?" Her voice shook.

He looked at her. She saw his broken eyes and he shook his head.

"Look at me," he stressed out, "I'm a junkie, I hurt you, I hurt my dad, I'm a disaster."

"Derek,"

"And you, you are just…" he sighed, "a beautiful disaster in your own way because of Ben and two disasters won't make anything better."

Tears fell from her eyes and Derek felt crushed. He got on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her hand and cupped the side of her neck, making her look at him.

"Look, don't think that I don't care about you because I do." He whispered to her. "I want this to work so much but right now it won't."

"Yes it will. You said so yourself that you would be willing to try to make this work." Casey said with tears spilling form her eyes, "I want this to work, and I wanna be with you."

He had never dealt with these kinds of emotions running through his mind. He had never had to because he always left once the relationship started moving forward. But that was only a few weeks in.

Now, people fall in love on their own accord, he didn't think it was possible but, he could quite possibly be in love with her again.

**XxX**

Derek was leaving in a couple of days and both of them didn't want to spend it apart. In fact, they spent it in her bed. They talked, laughed, and mostly made out, not that it bothered Derek anyways. And the next thing he knew, he and Casey were in a cab to the airport.

* * *

**Hmm...Maybe the next one will be better.**


	14. Chapter 14

They had gotten there just before his flight was boarding. As much as it made him look like an ass, he wanted to hurry and get on the plane before Casey opened the flood gates. He cared about her, there was no doubt about that, but seeing her in tears was all he could handle.

They stood in front of the gates and he pulled her into a tight hug. He felt her body shaking with sobs and he held her tighter. Realizing the time, he pulled away a bit and kissed her deeply.

"I think I just changed my mind," he whispered.

"About what?"

"I wanna make it work."

She looked at him and he nodded. She kissed him again.

She really just wanted him to make up his mind and he did. And after a few more seconds of good byes, Derek was on the plane back home.

**XxX**

He had been waiting for his dad to pick him up. He had been waiting for an hour. Finally, he just decided to leave. He walked past a pay phone and stopped. He walked over to it and picked it up off the receiver. He had no idea who to call but he finally decided to call Sam.

He wasn't sure if he would ever speak to him but it was worth a shot.

It rang about three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Sam?"

"Who is this?" He asked.

"If I tell you will you hang up?" Derek asked.

"Who is this?" Sam asked again.

"It's Derek."

There was a pause and he thought that he had hung up.

"What do you want Derek?"

"Look, I know we aren't friends anymore but I need a favor."

"Friends, you chose drugs over our friendship."

"I know. I'll admit that, but I would really appreciate this if you did this for me."

Sam sighed, "What?"

"I need a ride home."

--

Derek was sitting on a bench waiting for, hoping that Sam would actually pick him up. And to his surprise, he did.

"Get in," he said from his car window.

Derek got in his car and tossed his bag in the back.

"Thanks." Derek said to him.

"No problem," Sam replied awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence between them and Sam couldn't help but notice that Derek looked better than he last saw him. And he also picked up on his weight. He was bigger than he last saw him too.

Sam cleared his throat, "You look good."

"Thanks."

There was one more awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Derek, it's fine, it's just a ride."

"No, not that," Derek said. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Ralph. I shouldn't have cut you out of my life when I needed you guys."

Sam said nothing.

"Now, I don't expect you to just up and forgive me like that but I do wanna be friends again."

Sam thought back to all the times they were friends, Scrappy and Sneaky. They did everything together. Picked up on girls, went to parties, had a band together, everything. He had to admit he missed Derek.

"Are you clean?" He asked him.

Derek looked at him.

"Yeah,"

It was true, sort of. He had been clean for about a week but it was a start. And it was going to stay that way. He just needed the help from someone else now.

"That's good." Sam nodded, "So why were in New York?"

"My dad sent me there because he couldn't- wouldn't deal with me. I can't really blame him; I wouldn't wanna deal with me either."

"Who did you stay with?"

"Well first Nora then Casey took over."

"Casey?"

"Yeah," Derek confirmed, "and she really kept her eye on me."

"So she cleaned you up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,"

The silence became more comfortable and Derek sighed.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's good. She's majoring in writing."

"That's cool." Sam said, "She seeing anyone?"

"Yeah," Derek said biting back a smile. "He's pretty cool."

Sam looked at Derek and saw that he was biting back a smile and smirked.

"So, when did you finally make a move?"

Derek looked at Sam with his brows furred together.

"Yeah, I know you had the hots for her. I'm not stupid."

"I don't know, a few weeks ago." Derek admitted.

"Did she flip out?" Sam asked with a chuckle. "I can see it now, her making a list and what not."

"Actually, she didn't. No freak outs, no lists, just…acceptance, I guess."

"So, what's going on with it now?"

"We're gonna try to make it work."

Sam pulled up to Derek's house and stopped.

"That's cool." Sam said.

Derek nodded and got out. He opened the back door and grabbed his bag. He looked through the open window and at Sam.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem." Derek nodded and started for his house. "Derek," he turned, "Ralph and I are gonna go see a movie tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"See ya."

Derek watched Sam drive away before walking into his house.

Maybe things were going to get better faster than he expected. Maybe he was going to get his life back sooner than anticipated. And maybe, just maybe, he could sort things out with his family because Lord knows that he needed them right about now.

He opened the door to his house and saw Edwin with his laptop. He looked up and smiled a little.

"Derek, you're home." He said setting it aside.

Edwin got up and gave him a half hug.

"Glad you're back." Derek looked at him, "Serious."

Derek smirked and nodded.

"Where's dad?"

"Meeting,"

Derek nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

Derek nodded once again and went to his room. He flipped on the light and looked around. It was just how he left it. As he continued to look around, he saw it. His left over stash. Obviously, his dad didn't bother to look in his room after he left.

"Ed!" Derek called to him.

Seconds later he came up.

"I need you to flush that." He said pointing to it on his desk.

Edwin did it without any question. Derek watched as he walked to the bathroom and he started to turn back to his room. As he turned, he spotted a little brunette peaking round the corner.

"Hey Marti."

Marti turned around and shut her door. Derek sighed and walked over to her door. He knocked and opened it.

There in the center of her bed, was his little sister. As he moved closer to her, she moved further away from him.

"Marti,"

"Are you gonna yell at daddy and fight with Edwin again?" She asked in a small voice.

Derek's heart broke a little. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not gonna do any of that ever again."

"Is my Smerek back?"

"He's always been here," his voice shook, "he's just been a little lost for a while."

Wordlessly, she crawled over to her brother and wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I really missed you Smerek."

"I missed you too Smarti, so much."

**XxX**

While Derek was fixing things with his family, Casey was going through her own pain of missing Derek. She knew he was going to choose home and it hurt. And when he told her that he changed his mind, it hurt more to think of her boyfriend being so far away. She was handling it pretty well though and she was surprised with herself. No only was she surprised that she was holding up, she was actually proud of herself that she was trying something new with Derek.

But she was still worried. Worried that he would relapse again and forget all about her. Until her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered.

"Guess whose home?" A voice said to her.

"Hey Derek,"

"Hey,"

"How was your flight?" She asked him.

"It was good," he said to her, "my dad didn't show up."

"How did you get home?" She asked.

"I called Sam."

"Sam? Wow, he came and got you?"

"Yeah,"

"And?" She pressed.

"We talked and it's getting better. He invited me to the movies with him and Ralph tomorrow."

"That's great, Derek."

And they talked for three hours before Casey had to get some sleep. School was going to be starting back up again and she needed to get back on track. And as she was walking out of her apartment to hail a cab, she saw Ben stumble out of the alley. She saw that his eyes were red and he looked completely lost.

"Casey, hey," he slurred.

"Ben, are you high?"

Ben laughed a little and nodded.

"A little bit."

"Derek was right," she muttered.

"Derek, Derek knows some good crank. And when he came to Johnny's house, we set him up so good too." He laughed as he walked away.

Casey watched her ex boyfriend walk away. Her thoughts were racing. Derek had been right all along. And she let Ben walk out of her life because now, she had someone else in her life who was better than him.

**XxX**

"God, I can't believe I was so stupid." Casey muttered to Lisa.

"I told you to dump his ass a long time ago."

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was doing drugs."

"You really didn't know about Derek." Lisa retorted.

"Are you bad mouthing my boyfriend?"

"No, just pointing out that you're dating a used to be junkie."

"But you and I both know Derek's changed."

Casey sighed.

She really hoped that he would stay clean while he was back home. And she knew that he would be tempted to because of his home life. But she had no idea it was getting better than the last time Derek told her about it.

* * *

**Wow, I kindof like how this is going. :)!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Woo! Another chapter! This one was a lot easier to write. I don't know why but it was. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before Derek actually started his clean day, he had to make a stop. When Edwin and Marti were still sound asleep and his dad left for work, which he still hadn't said a word to him, he took the bus to Marco's house. He needed to have a small chat.

When he got there, he waited in Marco's living room for him.

"Derek, nice to see you're back."

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "listen, what I owe you?"

Confusion ran across Marco's face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Johnny said he talked to you."

"I haven't talked to Johnny for about a month." Marco informed him.

"What? No, he said that…"

Derek sat there for a minute. What was he missing? He and Casey fighting, taking off to Johnny's, he said he would take care of it, and something else. Someone else was there too. Who was it?

"Derek? You okay?" Marco asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Do I owe you anything?"

"Derek, you've never had any debts with me." Marco said, "Why?"

"I'm gonna get clean."

"Well, I'll miss you."

Derek said nothing; he simply stood up and shook Marco's hand before walking out.

**XxX**

Derek walked back to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. He was still thinking about what Marco had told him. He didn't owe him anything. How could he not owe him anything when Johnny told him he would talk to Marco?

Derek shook his head. No use getting tied up in something that wasn't going to be apart of his life anymore.

The screech of the breaks on the bus startled him and he got on.

When he got home, Edwin informed him that Sam had called and said that he was going to pick him up for the movies in an hour. He also told him that Casey called. Derek immediately grabbed the phone and called her back. There was no answer so he called the restaurant. Lisa answered and she put Casey on.

"Hello?"

"Hey hot stuff." He said smirking.

"Hey Derek," she laughed. "Listen, I feel I need to apologize again."

"Case, we've been over this. It's cool."

"No, not about that."

"What about then?"

Casey sighed.

"I saw Ben today and he looked pretty burned." She said.

"Casey, do you know what burned means?" He asked.

"Yes, it means you're under the influence."

"Okay, continue."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know than I'm sorry for not believing you when I should have and that you were right about him."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you to dwell on the past. Live in the now."

"Really, is my boyfriend suddenly becoming more philosophical?" Casey teased.

"Very funny Case,"

"Well, I have to go. I've got tables to wait."

"Okay." He said nodding to himself.

"Call me later?"

"Of course,"

"I miss you." She said after a few seconds.

"I miss you too."

After their good byes, they hung up and Derek sat back on his bed and sighed.

He really did miss her. He missed her so much and he really wanted to just hop on a plane back to New York but he knew he couldn't. Before he could do anything with Casey he had to make things right with his dad. And he knew that was going to take a while.

--

He was waiting for Sam and Ralph to come and pick him up. He was nervous. He didn't know why he was because he had already seen Sam and he seemed like he was easing up on Derek.

The doorbell rang causing Derek to jump. Marti giggled at her brother.

"It's just the doorbell Smerek."

Derek smirked and he walked over to the door. He opened it and saw his two former friends whom he was trying to make amends with.

"Sammy!" Marti screeched.

She ran into his arms for a hug and she giggled.

"Hey Martster,"

Sam put her back on her feet and she ran to Ralph earning an 'oof' out of him.

"Hey creep."

"I'm not a creep, Ralph." She said to him with a pout.

"I think you are."

He ruffled her hair and she bounced over to the couch.

"Derek, how you doing?" Ralph asked.

"Pretty good," he answered, "you?"

"Same old, same old."

Derek and Ralph had their own awkward silence before Sam stepped in.

"Uh, Ralph, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked pulling him aside. "Look, I know what he did to us was pretty shitty-"

"Pretty shitty?" Ralph repeated, "Try extremely shitty." He shook his head, "Need I remind you that after I broke up with Carmen I found out that he was banging her behind my back?"

"I know." Sam said, "But, I think we should give him another chance."

"Are you freakin serious?"

"Yes, I am. See that's the difference between you and me. I know when to be an adult and to let things go. Try it sometime." Sam turned back to Derek, "Ready?"

"Yeah, hang on." Derek said before he bounded up the stairs.

Minutes later, he came back down with Edwin so that he could watch Marti while he was gone.

They bid their farewell to Edwin and Marti and left.

**XxX**

Meanwhile, after Casey got off work, she went to her mom's place to tell her what had been bugging her since it began.

Nora handed her a glass of juice and Casey sighed.

"Mom, I need to tell you something. Actually, I've been keeping what I've wanted to tell you because I thought you would freak out or something. And because I thought you would freak out, I began to semi freak out so now, I have to tell you whether you'll like it or not." Casey said to her mom. Nora nodded for her to continue. "I'm dating Derek."

Nora said nothing. She simply looked at her daughter in shock and disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "How are you dating Derek, I thought he went back home?"

"He did." Casey confirmed. "And we both talked it over and we thought we could handle this kind of responsibility."

Nora was still in a bit of shock.

"Casey, honey, I think that it's great that you've found someone but I don't think it's a smart idea to tie yourself down while you're so young."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're starting your second year of college. Don't you think that being in a long distance relationship will get in the way of you being able to have fun when the time is right?" Nora asked. "And who's to say that Derek will stay faithful to you, you don't even know what his plans are now that he's back at home. He could go back to drugs and have a random slum and forget all about you."

Casey looked at her mother. She thought that she would be supportive about it but it was evident that she wasn't.

"Okay then," Casey said to her mother. She chose against arguing with her at the moment.

"Casey,"

"No, I have to go."

--

"My own mother is against Derek and I being together. She thinks he'll go back to drugs that he'll cheat on me and forget all about me." She stressed to Lisa.

"Your mom?"

"Yes!" Casey sighed, "I mean, you're cool with this right?"

"Yeah, I think that once Derek gets his life and priorities in order, he'll be great for you. And besides, even if I said I wasn't cool with it, you wouldn't have changed your mind about it."

"You're right about that one." She sighed out, smiling lightly. "I mean, sure, Ben made me happy when we started dating but Derek, I can see us being happy for a while."

"I think you two will be that one couple other people are jealous over." Lisa smiled.

Casey smiled too.

She had been thinking a bit about her relationship with Derek and she knew that trying this new thing was a good idea, despite what her mom had told her.

**XxX**

Derek knew why Ralph wasn't being as friendly as Sam was. He knew that Ralph still remembered what he did to him. Hell, Derek remembered like it was yesterday. It was a few weeks after Casey had left.

After Ralph had broken up with Amanda, he met this jet black bombshell named Carmen. He had introduced her to Sam and Derek at a party which was a mistake. While Ralph was too drunk to notice, Carmen had asked Derek to drive her somewhere and he agreed. Another mistake. She told him to pull over to the side of the road, another mistake. And then the worst possible thing happened. She kissed him. And something worse than that happened next; Derek didn't stop her.

In fact, he didn't really care that he was cheating on Sally or that she was cheating on Ralph. All he cared about was getting some action.

It had gone on like that for about three months before Ralph caught them in the act. He had walked in to Derek's room and saw Derek, his best friend on top of his girlfriend, going to town. And that was the last time Derek had spoke to Ralph.

When they pulled up to the theater, Derek saw a familiar blonde and an all too familiar curly haired girl. Surely Sam would have invited Sally to the movies, she hated him and he was pretty sure she still hated him. As he walked closer to the two with Sam and Ralph, he noticed it wasn't Sally. It was Kendra and Emily. They both turned and froze.

"Derek?" Emily asked.

"Hey," he said.

"Wow," was all Kendra could muster.

"What's going on?" Emily asked Sam.

"Sam decided to invite Derek along." Ralph muttered as he shoved past Derek.

Emily and Kendra watched as Ralph walked to the line to pay for his ticket. Emily looked at Derek while Kendra went to go talk to him. Derek knew it would take a lot more than a simple apology to get Ralph to give him a second chance.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Derek said to Sam and Emily. "I'm just gonna walk home."

Derek turned to leave but he heard Emily.

"Wait," Derek turned. "Don't leave because Ralph doesn't want you here."

"Yeah, I invited you and Ralph is just gonna have to deal with that." Sam said.

Derek's head hung and Emily pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, you made a mistake." He looked at her. "None of us has an empty book. We all have a few pages filled."

Derek nodded.

--

After the movie, as they were all walking outside, Derek pulled Ralph aside.

"I don't wanna talk to you Derek."

"You're gonna have to talk to me sometime."

"No, don't." Ralph snapped. "I don't have to do anything!"

"Look, I'm not-"

"You think I'm just gonna forgive you like that? Forget that you slept with my girlfriend for about three months before I found out?"

"No!" Derek shouted to him, "I want you to make me work for your forgiveness. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry for sleeping with your girlfriend and for cheating on mine, I'm sorry for choosing drugs over you and I…I'm sorry."

"Yeah well we don't always get what we want." Ralph looked at Kendra, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, hon. Emily wanna come?"

"No, I'll catch a ride with Sam." She said.

When Ralph and Kendra left, Derek slumped against Sam's car a sighed.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." He muttered.

"He'll come around D."

When he heard his old nickname he looked up at Sam and knew that whatever Sam had held against Derek was completely gone. Derek smiled a little and they got in the car to go home.

**XxX**

Instead of going their own houses, they all went to Derek's to hang out. Well it was more laughing than ever. They talked about old times, good old times, when D-Rock was still together, all the times when Casey made a fool of herself when she fell at school, all things good.

The front door opened and a very tired George walked in. He froze when he saw his son and two people who didn't ever want to speak to him. There they were, talking, laughing like he did nothing wrong.

"Hey Mr. V," Sam greeted.

"Hey Mr. Venturi," Emily said with a smile.

"Emily, Sam,"

"Well, I think we're gonna head out." Sam said. "See you tomorrow Derek."

"Bye Derek." Emily said as she gave him a hug.

"See you guys."

And they walked out leaving Derek to face his dad.

--

There was a knock on Casey's door. It was pretty late so she had no idea who it could be. She set her book down and opened it to see her mother

"Mom,"

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure,"

Casey opened the door for her mother and they both sat down.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Case." Nora started, "It's just that Derek is working to get his life back in order while you're just starting yours. And I don't really think that it's a good idea for the two of you to be tied down."

"I know mom, but what you don't see is that I really like him." Casey said, "More than Sam, Max and Noel. More than Ben."

Nora sighed.

"And no matter what you say about Derek, I'm still gonna be with him."

"Honey,"

"No, mom," Casey said.

Casey went over to her bookcase in her small living room and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to her mom.

"Derek wrote that for me. You really think that he's just gonna forget about me?" She asked, "You're my mother, you're supposed to support what ever relationship I have, and if you don't then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Nora looked at her daughter and nodded. She set the paper down and left her daughters apartment.

--

George was still in slight shock at how good his son looked. Sure he knew he was home but because George had been so busy lately, he didn't get a chance to see his son.

Derek stood up.

"Dad, we need to talk."

* * *

**Hmm, no...I changed my mind. I don't really have anything to say right here! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay!! Another chapter! Lol. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Derek watched his dad join him in the living room. That tension was still there between them. The same tension that was there when Derek started using. And he was hoping it wasn't going to be there but it was.

"What did you need to talk about?" George asked like nothing was wrong.

"About everything," he said. "I wanna know why you didn't take the time to see me."

"You were in New York."

"Not that and you know it." Derek said to him. "You ignored the fact that I was breaking and you did nothing."

His dad said nothing.

"Why?" Derek asked, "Why did you just sit there and do nothing?"

"You were out of control, how was I supposed to do something when you wouldn't let anyone in?"

"You didn't even try to ask."

"Yes I did and you know it." George said to him.

"Yeah, once. Why didn't you try every day after that?" Derek asked.

He and his father were yelling back and forth by now. Tears were threatening to spill from Derek's eyes even though he still hated when he let his emotions out.

"You should have picked and picked at it until I couldn't stand you anymore."

"Well it's kindof hard to pick at something when they don't want you around." His dad snapped back.

"Didn't want you around?" Derek repeated, "Of course I wanted you around, I needed you around, and I wanted you to ask what was wrong and I wanted you to be my dad and you weren't." Derek's voice shook, "Do you know how I felt the day you and Nora got divorced?"

"You never talked to me about it so how would I know?" George asked bitterly.

"Again, you should have asked." Derek snapped back. "I felt my entire world was crashing down around me. First you drop Nora and her girls on me and then, right when I get used to them, you take them away."

"Derek,"

"You didn't ask how I felt when you married her and you didn't ask when you divorced her and that's your problem dad; you're selfish. You don't see anything outside yourself."

"I didn't think it would be a problem because you and Casey were always arguing and the two of you seemed to hate each other and-"

"God are you blind?" Derek asked. "I didn't hate her I hated you."

"What?"

"I hated you dad." Derek finally admitted. "I hated you because you brought this amazing girl into my life and I couldn't touch her."

Derek shook his head.

"And then when you and Nora split you just took her away from me."

Derek covered his face with his hands and he cried.

"You let me break and you didn't even bother to try to fix me." He muttered in his hands. "I needed you there for me dad."

George never knew his son felt that way. Never did he ever think that Derek could ever break because he was actually a very strong individual. So seeing his son in tears, he knew that Derek was speaking the truth.

To be completely honest, it killed him to see his son in such a state. It killed him ever more so when it all sunk in and he realized that he was in fact selfish and that he _didn't _see anything outside himself. And Derek was right. He never asked any of his children about how they felt when he married Nora so suddenly or how they felt when he divorced her. He just thought that they were okay with it. But just because your kids don't say how they feel doesn't mean that they're okay with whatever it is that's going on.

"Derek, if I had known…"

"What would you have done dad?" Derek asked when he looked at him. "You don't know what you would have done because it's al_ready_ done."

"No, not that," George said. "About Casey."

Derek shook his head in a way of saying he doesn't understand what his dad was talking about.

"She was a great girl when she lived here." George said to him. "And you're right. I should have asked you."

"I'm sorry dad, for everything." Derek said to him.

"No, I'm sorry son." George said with his head hung, "I thought I lost you for a minute."

And George pulled him into a tight embrace that neither of them had had in ages. After a minute or two, Derek wiped his eyes and regained his composure.

"So, how was New York?" His dad asked.

"It was pretty good." Derek chuckled out. "Me and Case, we're gonna try this whole long distance thing."

"You're dating Casey?" George asked.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna try to." He said. "She was the one who got me clean in the first place."

"That's good. But you didn't want to get clean for yourself?"

"Well, yeah, but she helped me."

And then it hit him.

"Shit." He said loudly.

"What?" His dad asked.

"Man, I can't believe I forgot."

"Derek, what?"

"I wrote this song for Casey and I said I would play it before I came home and I totally forgot."

"What was it about?"

"Just what she was to me this summer."

**XxX**

The next day things seemed to be getting better between father and son in the Venturi household. While George was at work, Marti on a play date, and Edwin out with his friends, Derek was all alone in his house with nothing to do. He had spoken to Casey but she had to cut it short because she had to go to work.

Work.

That's what Derek needed. He needed a job. He needed one to keep busy, but later.

The doorbell rang and he answered it. Sam was standing there with a grin n his face.

"Ger dressed." Was all Sam said to him.

--

"So why can't you just tell me what you wanna show me?" Derek asked as they walked into Sam's basement.

And there was no need for him to answer because what Derek saw looked like a recoding studio.

"You have a recording studio?" Derek asked.

"More like a mixer studio." Derek looked at him, "Ralph and I have been remixing tracks, it's pretty awesome."

And after an hour or listening to the remixed tracks of all their favorite songs, Derek noticed Sam still had that acoustic guitar that they had bought together. Derek walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hasn't been played since we stopped being friend." Sam told him.

Derek brought back to where he was sitting and strummed it once.

"Give me open D." Derek said.

Sam looked to his computer and opened up the guitar tuner. After getting it to the right tuning, he let Derek get the guitar tuned. He was surprised that Derek still had that ability to hold the tune in his head while he tuned it. And then, just like that, he started playing the song he wrote for Casey. After four minutes, he stopped and sighed.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Derek asked, completely forgetting he was with his friend. "Oh, something I wrote for Casey."

"That was pretty good."

Derek simply nodded.

"And I forgot to play it for her before I left."

"That's what I'm here for pal." Derek looked at him, "We can record it and you can send it to her."

Derek smirked.

Yeah, things were getting better.

Just then the door to Sam's basement opened and Ralph came in with Carmen, aka Ralph's ex, aka the girl Derek was hooking up with behind Ralph's back.

"Sammy, sorry I'm late I-" His voice cut off when he saw Derek sitting there. "What is he doing here?"

"I thought we could all hang out and get past the past." Sam said to him. "You weren't supposed to bring Carmen."

Carmen looked around and felt really unwelcome.

"Well you weren't supposed to bring Derek." Ralph snapped back.

Derek looked at Ralph and set the guitar down.

"Hey, you want me to leave all you had to do was ask."

"I don't want you to leave I want you to run yourself off a cliff."

Derek let out a breath, relaxing before he said something he would regret.

"Look, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?" Derek asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe until you mean it." Ralph said bitterly.

"I do mean it."

"Yeah right," Ralph spat. "How would you feel if I slept with your girlfriend?"

"Then you'll need a plane ticket."

Now, Ralph was already confused with everything in the first place but this really threw him off. He thought that Derek would have said something snarky to him about Sally or something.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Casey is in New York. You'll need a plane ticked if you're even considering going that far." Derek shook his head. "Ralph, I really am sorry. If I wasn't using at the time, I would have never done what I did to you. You don't know how much I wanna forget all that and move on to the now." Derek looked at Sam. "Sam I think this was a bad idea, I'm gonna go."

Derek walked past Carmen and didn't even spare her a second glance.

**XxX**

Derek didn't see or speak to Ralph. It had been a week since he apologized and still nothing. And one can only say sorry so much.

He and Edwin were getting along like before. Like nothing had ever happened with the two of them.

Things were back to normal, or as normal as they could get with Marti. She was his Smarti and he was her Smerek again.

With his dad, he still needed to talk to him about school but things were pretty much back to normal

And that's how he wanted- no, needed it to be.

**XxX**

And while Derek was getting his life in order, Casey's seemed to be falling apart. Her mother kept telling her about how her life would be if she just let Derek go and forget about dating him at the moment. Every time Casey would tell her mom she didn't want to talk about it, it never worked because it would start all over the next day. And work was pretty slow. She was actually considering quitting to actually work. And as for school, it was pretty hectic. It seemed like she always had a ten page paper due on something she vaguely remembered going over in class. She was just stressing out, and worried about Derek.

After a long day of class and empty work, she came home and plopped down on the couch. And right as she did, the phone rang and she whined. She walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Derek," She said.

"You sound terrible."

"I am so tired you have no idea." She said as she plopped down on the couch, "How are you?"

"I'm good." He said. "You?"

"I'm okay."

There was a pause.

"Something's wrong." Derek stated.

"Not really."

"Yes really." He said, "Tell me."

Casey sighed.

"My mom thinks that we shouldn't be tied down to a long distance relationship."

"Really,"

"Yeah,"

There was another pause before Derek spoke.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't think, I know." She said, "And I know I wanna be with you and that my mother is just trying to control my life."

She heard Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"So we're still gonna try this?" He asked.

"Of course we are."

**XxX**

George was sitting at the kitchen table working on something. Derek could only assume it was for work.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

George looked up and for the first time ever, he put his work aside.

"Of course,"

Derek walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from his dad.

"I was thinking and I kindof wanted to go back to school."

"You wanna go back to school?"

"Yeah,"

"Well that's great Derek."

"Yeah but I have no idea how to get started."

George looked at his son.

"Tell you what, I'll help you get started and I'll pay for your education if you get a job."

"That's all? I just need to get a job?" Derek asked.

"That's all." His dad confirmed. "And I want it to be in a department store too, I don't want you working at a fast food joint."

Derek nodded and smiled a little.

"Now, get outta here, I need to finish this."

Derek smirked and went about his business.

* * *

**I thought I would end this chapter on a lighter note whether than a cliff. Hope you like it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm not so sure about this chapter. I think it's a little...blah.**

* * *

Derek stuck to his word. He got a job working with Sam at a sports locker selling equipment. And he also worked with Ralph.

One afternoon while Derek was restocking some things, he heard Ralph pleading with Sam about something. He heard Sam sigh and say 'no' to him.

"C'mon dude, I need this night off." Ralph pleaded.

"Ralph, I already _have_ that night off. Ask Derek."

"Yeah right," Ralph snorted, "the day I ask Derek is the day monkeys fly…or is it pigs?"

"Ralph, you're gonna have to let this go sometime." Sam said.

"No, I don't have to let it go."

"Look, I know what he did was shitty, and I'm not saying that you have to _let it go_ let it go_,_ but just give him a second chance."

Suddenly Ralph came into view and he sighed.

"Look, I have this dinner tonight and I was wondering if you could cover for me."

"Sure," Derek said without hesitation.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "I don't have anything to do."

"Okay, uh thanks, I guess."

And Ralph left Derek to his business. Derek saw Sam who gave him a head nod and Derek gave one back to him.

At least Ralph was sort of speaking to him.

**XxX**

Casey was going out of her mind. She was missing Derek like crazy and all she wanted to do was be with him. Would she be totally crazy to go to Canada for fall break and surprise him? If so, what would he say to her? Oh she missed him so much.

But fall break was still a few weeks away. So she would have to wait.

In other news, she hadn't seen Ben since she saw him walking out of the alley, burned. It seemed like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. And she couldn't help but think that it was a good thing. She didn't need anymore trouble from him. He had already caused enough trouble in her life.

She was on her couch studying and there was a knock on her door. She tossed her book down and answered the door. She really didn't want any company at the moment so this was making her wish she didn't even have a door for someone to knock on.

When she answered it, she saw her mother, _again._

"Mom, if this is about Derek and I, I don't wanna hear it." Casey said to her.

"Well, it _is _about Derek." Her mom said.

"What about Derek, is he okay? What happened?"

"Casey!" Her mother exclaimed, "He's fine."

"Then what's going on?"

"George called me today."

"Okay?"

Casey had no idea where this was going. George had called her. And it was about Derek so hoe could nothing be wrong.

"Can I come in?" Nora asked.

"Sure."

Casey let her mother in and they both sat on the couch.

"Derek told George that you were the reason why he cleaned himself up," her mom said to her, "he said that Derek only stayed clean and is still clean is because of you."

Casey was stunned that her mother said that to her. Sure she knew that Derek cleaned up for her but he also did it for himself too. And she was a little pissed that Nora knew her business with Derek.

"Did you really put up with all that mess just to get him clean again?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I did." Casey said honestly, "And I don't- didn't look at him as a mess. Someone just needed to step up to the plate."

Nora looked at her daughter.

"Well I suppose if there is nothing I can say…" Casey looked at her mom. "You have my blessing."

"Oh, thank you mom."

Casey leaned forward and hugged her mother.

"Trust me, the next time you see Derek you won't even recognize him."

--

"I hate homework." He muttered.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to major in but as of that moment, he was stuck with math. It was like the problem was glaring at him, taunting him, saying that he would fail. He grabbed his pen and continued it anyway. And after an hour, he finally finished all his work for class.

Sure he didn't get into a university but a community college was a start. He could always go to a university later in life for whatever he wanted to do. He knew that once he finished with his school now and got a good job, he could get himself into a university and make get the rest of his life set.

The rest of his life.

He would love to add 'with Casey' to that but at the moment, he wasn't so sure if she really meant that she wanted to be with him through all this. He wasn't sure if she would stick by him while she was in New York. And he really wasn't sure if his life would somehow change. But he was sure that he wanted to be with her.

His thoughts were cut short when the doorbell rang.

He groaned and answered it. He froze. Ralph was standing there.

"Ralph,"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure."

Derek opened the door and let him walk past him and Ralph walked over to the couch. Derek closed the door and looked at him.

"Look, it's been a few weeks since you came home and I think that it's great that you're clean and all but what you did in the past, it was really fucked up."

"Yeah, I know.'

"And I think," he paused, "look, Sam told me that he forgave you because something about being an adult or something but I think that if I can just let the past be the past, we can be friends again."

Derek looked at Ralph and didn't know what to say.

Just a few weeks ago Ralph wanted noting to do with him and now he told him he wanted to just start over.

"Now's when you say something," Ralph said to Derek.

"Ralph, I mean yeah I would want nothing more than to be friends again but I only want this if you do." Derek said, "I'm not gonna have a tense life again."

Ralph said nothing.

"And I don't wanna make this sound like a relationship or something but this is all on you."

Ralph looked up at Derek and held his hand out. Derek slowly shook his hand and he was almost confused about it too.

"Let bygones be bygones." Ralph said to Derek.

**XxX**

Casey's first semester was almost finished, meaning that she would have a month off before second semester started. She wanted to go visit Derek but she also wanted to surprise him. He had told her that he had started school and he had a part time job so he was doing great. He also told her that things on the home front were pretty good. And she was happy for him.

And finally, after weeks or studying and a week of exams, she was on a flight back to London, Ontario.

--

She didn't call any of the Venturi's to tell them that she was coming so when Edwin saw her at the door, he was surprised.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Surprising Derek,"

"Well come one in."

Edwin grabbed Casey's bags and she walked in.

"So where is he?" She asked.

"At work,"

--

She went to where Edwin had told her and she looked through the window. There, her breath was taken away, she saw Derek at the register and she smiled. She walked in and looked around.

Derek's back was turned and she hurried up to the counter and tapped her nails on the glass.

"Just one second." He said as he was putting an item back on a shelf.

He turned around and froze. A smile grew on his face and he rushed around the counter. He pulled her into a tight hug and picker her up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he let go.

"Surprising my boyfriend," she said smiling.

"Well I'm surprised."

He leaned in close and was about to kiss her, and he would have if it weren't for Sam.

"Casey?"

"Hey!"

Sam gave her a hug which was quickly broken apart when Derek glared at him. He batted Sam's hands away and pulled Casey to him.

"She's mine, I don't plan on sharing."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"So when do you get off work?" Casey asked Derek.

"An hour,"

"Go." A voice said from behind them.

Derek looked and saw Ralph.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I'll cover for you." He said.

"Serious?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks."

Derek walked out with Casey and Sam gave Ralph a small nod.

--

Once they got back to his house, he led them up to his room. He shut his door and kissed her deeply.

"Derek, I need to breathe." Casey said between kisses.

"I know, but I haven't been able to do this for a while."

She smirked under his kiss and she pushed him away slightly.

"Derek, can't we just spend time together?"

"Can't we still make out and spend time together?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I really missed you." She whispered to him.

"I missed you too."

He nuzzled his nose with hers before he kissed her again.

And even though she was only going to be there for a short amount of time, he was happy that she was there. And he was ecstatic when she showed up at his work.

Yeah, break was going to be good.

**XxX**

"Der-ek! Stop, I'm trying to cook."

At that moment, he was standing behind her placing kisses on her neck with the occasional bite.

He simply laughed.

"I can't help it." He smirked, "What are you making anyways?"

"Baked Ziti,"

"Looks a lot like spaghetti,"

"It's similar, but instead on just boiling and mixing it with sauce, you bake it."

"Ohh okay,"

He then went back to placing those light kisses on her neck.

"Der-ek," she turned around and gave him a drawn out kiss while she moved away from the stove. "Out of the kitchen,"

He groaned and went in the living room where Marti was watching cartoons.

"Are you and Casey gonna get married?" She asked her brother.

"Uh, I don't know why?" He chuckled.

"Because I think Casey would be the perfect Princess Bride for you."

Derek smirked and ruffled her hair.

Now Marti may be young, but she always knew a good or bad thing when she saw one. She knew that Scott was scum before anyone else even knew. So maybe what Marti told him was true. All he had to do was wait.

Suddenly the door opened and in came George.

"What smells good?" He asked.

"Casey's making Baked Ziti." Derek said to him.

George nodded and went about his business.

After dinner, while Marti was helping Casey clean up and Edwin was on the phone with his current flavor of the week, George pulled Derek aside to share a man to man moment.

"Derek, I didn't believe it but Casey is good for you."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Make sure you hold on to her." His dad said, "If you're in this good of shape now, I can't even imagine what you're life will be like a few years from now."

"You really think she'll stick with me that long?" Derek asked.

"If you play your cards right,"

The thought of Casey sticking with him for years to come was something Derek wanted to happen. It was something he looked forward to and he wanted it to happen.

* * *

**So I'm thinking that there will be one chapter left, maybe two, but the last one will be quite a bit of Dasey.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The last chapter is here! I finally finished this one! WOO ME! And it's about hackin' time too!**

* * *

Derek was lying in bed with Casey just talking. She had only been there a week but it seemed like forever for Derek and he liked it like that.

She was currently playing with the small amount of chest hair she had grown accustom to while he had grown accustom to her playing. He enjoyed all the small things she did to him; it was like a small gesture that she was still there for him. And he knew she would be.

"So, were you really surprised about me coming here?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," he said honestly, "and I'm glad you came."

She smiled, leaned in and gave him a bunch of drawn out kisses all over his face making him laugh.

"I'm glad I came too."

He kissed her softly, then once more a little bit deeper. Derek moved on top of her and deepened the kiss more. Her arms went around his neck and after five minutes of making out, their bodies were moving against one another.

Casey had flipped them over, kissed him once before she straddled him and removed her shirt.

He still hadn't seen her body completely yet and see her with only small shorts and a bra on left little to the imagination.

She kissed him again and he flipped them back to their previous position.

His hands roamed her torso and he felt her shiver beneath him. And as things couldn't get anymore heated than they already were, there was a knock on Derek's door. He groaned loudly and broke the kiss.

"What?" He demanded.

"Can I come in?" His dad asked.

"No, I'm in the middle of making out with my girlfriend," he muttered and got a smack on the shoulder from Casey. "Yeah, hang on." He called out.

Derek sighed and got up while Casey put her shirt back on and fixed her hair a little. Derek opened the door and raised his eyebrows asking what he wanted.

"I'm taking Edwin and Marti to a movie, would you and Casey like to come?"

Derek looked back at Casey and she nodded.

--

As they walked hand in hand through the mall to get to the theater, Derek couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't been a jerk to Casey in the past, he would have had this along time ago. He wondered if she would have even given him the chance in the first place. But I guess good things come to those who wait.

She looked up at him and he smiled a little at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm great."

She smiled and settled into his side as the got to the theater.

Now, Derek wasn't sure what movie he saw because he was a little preoccupied. No, they weren't making out, he was with his family. He was actually thinking about how much Casey had helped him find his way back to himself and how much she meant to him. And despite all the affection he showed her, he still didn't think that she knew exactly _how_ much she meant to him.

He just rested his head against hers and continued to think until the movie ended.

When they got home, Derek and Casey went up to his room. She noticed he was acting really weird and quiet. She watched her boyfriend change out of his clothes and sit on his bed. She sat behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned and gave her a hug and he kissed her neck.

**XxX**

He woke up next to Casey's body. There was something he enjoyed about waking up next to her. Not because what she wore wasn't exactly considered pajamas, even though you might think he was lying. He didn't know what it was.

She stirred next to him and opened her eyes.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked.

"I don't know,"

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Oh, morning breath," she giggled.

"Well you have morning breath too." He said back to her.

He kissed her again and she deepened it.

Nothing like a morning make out session to start the day.

As Casey deepened the kiss, it was like she lost control of what she was doing. She had recently discovered that Derek always made her lose control of herself. It was like he took charge of her mind because when her mind screamed that she was moving too fast, she would just push it aside and forget about it. And something about Derek being in control was just hot and that was it.

And every time she kissed him, that spark it had seemed to grow ten times greater than it was before, every time he touched her, her skin tingled more, every time he even so much as looked at her and smirked, that little ball of butterflies grew. She thought that there were so many butterflies, she would burst.

And Derek, he was in heaven when he was with her. They didn't have to be making out or anything like that. She just had to be near him for him to feel that way. Even a small gesture such as a small touch made him feel amazing. And something so small as a smile made his heart pound like crazy.

He knew he had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure he dated girls but the feelings he had for Casey were beyond anything he had ever felt before. And he wanted it to last forever.

They were still kissing the life out of each other and his hands went under her shirt and then he stopped. He broke the kiss completely and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to stop or I won't be able to stop." He said, breathing heavily.

She giggled and kissed him softly.

"Afraid you can't control yourself right now." She whispered against his lips.

"Terrified." He admitted.

She looked at him and she bit her lip.

"Derek,"

"I am absolutely terrified that I might not be able to contain myself and then, you know,"

She looked at him and frowned slightly.

"Derek, its okay if we do,"

"No, it's not." He said to her, "It took me three years to tell you that I liked you and to finally make a move. I don't wanna ruin it with sex."

"You won't ruin it." She said to him, "And it's just a way to show someone how much you care about them."

"You're a virgin,"

"I- no I'm not." She protested.

"Or really,"

"Yeah, really," she half snapped back. She sighed, "Yeah, I am."

"Well, I want you to be ready."

She smiled a little at him.

"Where was this Derek three years ago?" She asked.

"I have no idea but I don't really think the old Derek would be so fond of this Derek."

"Well, I like this Derek." Casey said before kissing him softly.

He smirked and kissed her again.

**XxX**

Casey was lying in Derek's bed waiting for him to come home from work. There was a soft knock on the door and she opened it. A small brunette was standing there with the infamous, Sir Monks A lot.

"Hey, Marti," Casey greeted, opening the door wider for her to come in.

"Hi Casey,"

Casey watched as Marti hopped on Derek's bed, her short hair bobbing up and down.

"Where's Smerek?"

"Oh, he's at work."

"Will he be back soon?" Marti asked.

"He should be." Casey said smiling.

Marti scooted back on the bed and looked at Casey.

"Do you love Derek?" Marti asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I think he loves you."

Casey looked at the small girl and smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Casey asked.

"I just know."

Casey laughed a little and scooted next to Marti.

"Well, I don't know if I love him but I care about him a lot and I really, _really_ like him."

Marti suddenly wrapped her small arms around Casey's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Bringing my brother back,"

Casey pulled back and looked at her.

"I didn't bring him back; I just helped him a little."

--

Casey was playing a video game with Edwin when Derek walked through the door. Edwin threw down his controller when he lost and Casey laughed. She looked up and smiled widely when she saw Derek. She got up off the floor and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up into a tight hug. She pulled back a little and he kissed her softly as an intimate greeting.

"Get a room," Edwin said to them as he turned off the game.

"Alright," Derek said as he picked Casey up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Der-ek!"

Derek laughed and continued up the stairs.

"Derek, I told Marti I would do her make up today." Casey whined.

"Don't worry,"

Derek let Casey plop down on his bed and he sat next to her. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Is there a reason why you carried me up here like a cave man?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

'What if I transferred to New York?"

"Why would you wanna transfer?" She asked him.

"This whole long distance thing sucks. I mean totally worth the wait because I get to see you every break but I don't think I can last another three years.

"It won't be so bad." Casey said rubbing his shoulders. "And would you let me transfer?" She asked him.

"Yes, absolutely," he said to her. She gave him a pointed look when she leaned over his shoulder to look at him and he sighed. "I guess I wouldn't let you transfer."

"Good, because I'm not letting you transfer either. You started your education here, you can finish it here."

"But I wanna be with you," he whined, "and one semester was really hard."

"I know," she said to him while she wrapped her arms around his middle, "but listen, pretty soon we won't have to wait. We'll always be around each other either here or New York or wherever. You'll see."

Derek nodded a little and sighed.

"So there is like no way I can transfer?"

"Not a chance."

"Damn,"

Casey giggled and kissed the side of his neck.

So maybe the wait would be long for the both of them. But they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder. So maybe it would be like that for the two of them. And only time would tell for that.

Derek looked at his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her softly. He knew that she was thinking of him when she said that she wouldn't let him transfer. Even though he felt he couldn't take another minute without her like he had been. But when he saw her at his work that day, his heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to tear through his chest. He knew that somewhere a long the line of the beginning of summer to now, that he was in love with her again. And he was man enough to admit that…to himself that is.

**XxX**

And finally, what seemed like an eternity, four years had passed and Derek was on a flight to New York. It was his turn to surprise his girlfriend.

After the first year, over the summer, he told her he loved her. It was perfect; they were in Toronto at the time, on a short summer vacation with Sam and Ralph. He remembered it like it was just yesterday.

_It was almost midnight and they were standing on the dock that was next to the cabin Sam had rented for the summer. Casey was leaning against the rail, looking over at the water with Derek right behind her. His arms wrapped securely around her waist. He kissed her neck and moved his lips to her ear. His heart was pounding so fast, he was surprised she didn't feel it against her back._

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear._

_He heard her gasp and when she turned to face him, he saw that she had tears falling from her eyes. With brows raised in question, she threw her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply. She broke the kiss leaving both of them breathless and she rested her forehead against his._

"_I love you too," she nodded._

_He kissed her again and that was that._

He remembered how he felt when she told him she loved him back. He felt like he was on top of the world, like he was walking on air. And he was so glad that she felt the same.

The second year, Casey was right. The time started moving quicker. He flew to New York and they spent every waking moment together. He even ran into Ben too. Well, he was actually getting arrested for having something on him. And when he saw Derek, Derek simply shook his head and went on his way. He remembered how terrible Ben looked and couldn't help but wonder if he looked that bad too. He was glad he was clean again.

The third year, Casey gave him the news that someone had come across her work in a magazine she sent her short storied into and that she now had a publisher. She also told him that she was working on a half fiction half non fiction about him. At first Derek was a little upset knowing that people would be reading about his personal life and what it used to be like until he thought about it more. He had changed a lot. He gave up drugs completely and he was majoring in business. So he then was very supportive about what she wanted to do. And by the time she had graduated, she had her book out on the shelves in almost every bookstore in New York.

And by the forth year, Casey attended his graduation but had to leave right after. She was able to give him a hug, a kiss, and an 'I love you', and she had to leave. Derek understood though. She had bailed on a publishers meeting. Over that year, she took an interest into editing and publishing her own books. And it turned out to be a success. She was writer and she was a publisher for young aspiring writers and Derek couldn't be more proud.

But someone else was prouder than any parent at the graduation.

George.

He was so proud of his son. He had come a long way. From being so angry with Derek for getting into such a mess then sending him away because he was selfish and didn't want to deal with him, to hearing that he had changed completely, George had a new found respect for his son.

Derek remembered seeing the pride in his dad's eyes for the first time in a long time when he looked at him, and he felt amazing. His dad, the one who hated him only years before, the one who wanted nothing to do with him, was now showing pride in being his father. He remembered the hug he got from his dad; it wasn't like any other father son hug. This one was, indescribable practically.

And now, here he was on a plane. He hadn't told Casey that he was coming because he didn't get the chance to. He knew that she had moved to a different apartment and never told him because she was still un packing and she had no idea that he was coming. And because he had no idea where she lived now, he went to a hotel for the night. It was late and he decided on going to her work in the morning.

--

He didn't mean to sleep in until noon but he did anyways. He hurried to get dressed and went to a small diner across from his hotel. He walked in ordered a quick lunch and sat in a booth. Suddenly, someone stopped in front of him.

"Derek?" A female voice asked.

He looked up and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. He recognized that face anywhere.

"Kayla, hey," he said to her.

"I haven't seen you in four years?"

"Yeah, I just finished school so." Derek said to her. "Sit down."

"Thanks."

She slid in and she smiled at him.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked her.

"I've been clean."

"That's great." He said, being completely honest with her.

"Yeah, so what are you doing back here?"

"Visiting," he informed her.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah,"

"Same one right? Casey?" She asked.

"You know her?" He asked.

"I have her first book." Kayla informed him, "You know, it's because of you two I'm here today."

Derek looked at her confused.

"I mean if you hadn't taken me to the hospital, I probably wouldn't be here right now." She said to him, "And after reading her book, I knew instantly it was about you. It made me realize that it is worth the change if it means someone else will stick with you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and Kayla looked up. She smiled and watched as an older boy walked in. Derek watched as Kayla was pulled into a tight hug from the guy and he smiled to himself. He saw himself and Casey in his mind. Kayla then looked at him.

"Peter this is Derek,"

"Nice to meet you," Derek said and shook his hand.

"You too," he said. "How do you two know each other?"

"We're old friends," Derek nodded.

"Cool, so uh Kayla, we need to get going, my mom is waiting for us." Peter said to her.

"Okay," she said to him. "Derek it was really great seeing you again. Are you staying for a while?"

"Yeah, maybe we can hang out. I'm sure Casey would like to meet you."

Kayla nodded and bid her farewell before Derek watched the two of them leave.

--

Derek was sitting in the chair in front of Casey's office. She was in there with a young writer who had just been published so he knew he would be out there for a while.

And a while ended up being an hour.

When the door finally opened, he looked up and saw his Casey walk out with the new writer. She hadn't noticed him yet so when Casey walked right past him to walk her new writer out, he snuck into her office. He looked around and saw pictures or he and Casey together and he smiled. He continued to look around her office and failed to hear the door open.

"Excuse me?" Casey asked.

Derek smirked and turned to face her. A smile grew on her face and she rushed to him. Her arms went around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Surprising you." He smiled.

"Oh, honey," she kissed him deeply, completely forgetting she was at work.

She broke the kiss and hugged him again.

"So when do you get off?" He asked with his arms still around her slim waist.

"Whenever I want,"

"Well how about you show me where I live?"

She smiled an nodded.

**XxX**

Casey's new apartment was better than her last one. It was still messy from all the boxes but it was alright with Derek. He helped her get her bedroom finished so they could have a place to sleep that night. After getting the bed all together, they ordered in and just talked, well they made out a lot too but still.

Casey was now straddling him. Her shirt as off and he had yet to see her body fully and completely. That's right, over the four years of them being together, they still hadn't taken that next step. His hands were roaming all over her bare torso and she broke the kiss.

"I think I'm ready now," she said to him, breathing slightly hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you not want to?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, but I want you to be sure."

"I'm sure." She said to him. "I love you, Derek, and I want you to be my first and my last."

"I love you, too."

With that he kissed her deeply and the night progressed.

He didn't care that it took him practically seven years to get to that moment with Casey. He didn't care that the last four years of his life was the longest wait of his entire life because what he got at the end of all, was Casey. And she was well worth the wait.

* * *

**This was going to be two chapters but I decided no on it. I thought it was okay how it turned out. And so this is the end of my fiction, hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
